


Little Abomination

by TiredNecromancer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Blood, Blood and Gore, DDLG, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Klaus loves his family, Kol Lives, No underage, Not Elena friendly, OFC is literally centuries old, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Spanking, Torture, crossposted from Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNecromancer/pseuds/TiredNecromancer
Summary: Mallory was born a siphoner, and shunned all her life as an abomination. When she's attacked by a vampire one night, and accidentally turned into a vampire siphoner hybrid she flees, knowing this will be the last straw that finally drives her coven to kill her. After a few centuries alone, never daring to get close to anyone, she breaks. She creates a ritual to find someone who she can be useful enough to that they won't care what a freak she is, someone who will never leave her, and be kind, or at least not cruel to her. The companion Magic chooses for her? The infamously dangerous and volatile Original vampire, Kol Mikaelson.This story will contain a ddlg relationship, and ageplay. Don’t like, don’t read. Does not contain underage, and Kol is not her actual father.
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 59
Kudos: 273





	1. Little Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a second AO3 account so I could post this to my preferred site without risking the potential unpleasantness I know such a divisive topic can draw rubbing off on my other stories. Hopefully it will prove to have been unnecessary but I have too much anxiety to risk posting it on my main account :( Well I hope you like it, if you do, drop me a comment, tell me what you want to see more of. If you don’t like it, please just hit the back button, there’s no need to be mean. Nothing wrong is happening here, either by me writing this, or by these relationships in real life. It’s not real underage or incest. Thank you :)

Scrambling into her little bolt hole, Mal grinned exhaustedly at the bunch of straggly black hairs fisted in her left hand. Hairs torn from the head of a banshee. These innocent looking strands were the reason she had spent the last month hiding out here in this abandoned hunting cabin in the Scottish highlands. She had almost died again to get them, but she had done it! 

They were the last ingredient for the ritual she had spent the last decade designing and preparing. The only thing that had the right properties to balance her volatile hybrid blood circle, and the necessary but highly grounded rose quartz shards for the earth totem. And now she finally had everything she needed. She wasn't going to be alone anymore! The little crimson haired hybrid witch bounced gleefully in place.

It was going to be perfect. Magic would find her someone who wouldn't care that she was an abomination against nature, that she was a freak who still acted like a baby sometimes, or that she was a little bit broken from the centuries alone...She bit her lip, bright green eyes watering all of a sudden as all her flaws came to mind at once. She plopped down on her bottom on the hard wooden floor as the tears escaped and rolled down her pale cheeks.

What if it was impossible? What if Magic couldn’t find anyone? Maybe someone could accept one or two of her flaws, but not all of them? Or what if she had left it too late? Waited until she was too damaged? Mallory sobbed on the floor of the dirty, abandoned cabin for a few minutes, handful of hair held away from her face. After all the hardship to get it, she managed to keep her head enough to know that mixing her tears with the hair could have unforeseen consequences. Ritual ingredient separation was very important.

Once she cried herself out, the melancholy siphoner vampire lay on the floor a while longer letting her accelerated vampire healing fix the redness of her eyes and nose, and the salty tears dry on her skin. "No! It's gonna work, I know it!" She told herself out loud in a raspy, tired but forcedly peppy voice. A quick bracing slap to one cheek, and she levered herself to her feet. 

Squeezing her fistful of hair tight, she turned on her heel and vanished with a muted pop. Stepping smoothly out of the motion after almost a century of practice with her teleportation spell, Mal smiled and set the hairs in the carved onyx box she had prepared for them on her work table.

The circle was already prepared. Painted carefully on the smooth polished moonstone slab set into the floor, in a precise mixture of her own blood, werewolf venom willingly given(and wasn't that a job to get a hold of!) and dew harvested from empty spider webs (yuck!) during the last new moon. All the other ingredients were lined up on her workbench. It was time!

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she carried the items over to the edge of the circle one by one, then stepped inside, carefully not damaging the painted lines. At the cardinal points went the elemental totems. The candle she had made herself under the midday sun on the longest day of the year from vervain petals and pure honeybee wax, burning her hands horribly. The chips of rose quartz and a handful of dirt from where she had died to transition. The water from a mountain spring that had never been touched by a living being. And finally, representing air, the hairs of a wailing woman.

Facing the water in it's perfect glass orb since the ritual was for Sight, Mal knelt and let her power seep from her skin. The lines of the circle channeled the magic just as intended. The candle lit itself first, barely flickering with a steady indigo flame. The pink shards in the small pile of dirt started to shine. The hairs shifted in an unfelt breeze, and almost silent wailing filled the room. Then finally, the water in the orb started to spiral.

Mallory didn't even blink, terrified to miss what could be shown. She chanted silently, guiding the ritual with desperate intent. The image was only there, in the heart of the orb of swirling currents, for a fraction of a second, but that was all she needed with her vampiric rate of perception.

A young man, walking up to the front of a pale house, a small smirk on his lips. A vampire from the lapis ring on his right middle finger. So maybe no younger than she herself despite her eternally youthful looks. He was handsome, she noted shyly. She didn't know his name, but that was okay, she had seen enough of his surroundings that she could teleport to where he was without trouble.

Anxiety told her not to rush in. To try and make herself look presentable, plan what she would say, but the vampiric witch knew she would only talk herself out of going at all if she allowed herself to put it off. She had been alone for so long. She desperately craved social interaction, but much like a beaten dog, she was afraid to open herself up to more hurt. But magic had chosen this man, not her. Magic could be trusted more than her own judgement. She had to believe that.

Pushing herself to her feet with a woozy sway she took in the ruins of her ritual. The candle was burnt to nothing, the hairs had crumbled to dust, the orb had shattered and the water flooding out had washed away the death dirt and a portion of the painted lines as well as soaking her knees. There would be no repeating the ritual she knew. And that was how it was supposed to be.

Galvanised by the Sight, the red haired vampire witch clenched her fists, shook her head, turned on her heel, and teleported, using the image from the orb as her target. There was a moment where she feared it wouldn't work, where it felt like she was pushing against a bubble, before she stumbled through, graceless as her first year teleporting. She landed on one knee, grazing her palms which quickly healed over. The sting drew more tears to her traitorous cry baby eyes, but she fought them back.

She had no time for her dumb baby hysterics! She was going to meet her companion! 

It was evening and from the style of the house before her with its door swinging ajar and damaged from some sort of forced entry she was fairly sure she was somewhere in North America. She couldn't be certain though.

Her companion wasn't anywhere in sight, but she could hear raised voices coming from inside the house, so Mal crept quietly up to the doorway and peeked inside.

She couldn't see anyone. Voices and shadows shifting through the light told her there were people in the room at the end of the hallway on the right though. She could hear laboured breathing and gristly sounds as well as smell a lot of vampire blood coming from upstairs too. 

Frustrated at her inability to see what was going on, and afraid that the wounded person upstairs might be her companion, she wiggled her fingers on one hand, and exhaled deeply into her other palm. Her waving fingers guided her breath into forming a small disk. Being made up of the water vapour from the breath of a magical creature it was perfect for quick and simple scrying. No use over distance, or for something protected by magic, but fine for looking inside a house she wasn't invited into!

She smiled when she saw her companion standing over another young man, holding a large knife, and his mouth moving matched the voice from the kitchen, so he wasn't the injured person upstairs! She bounced happily on the balls of her feet, not at all bothered by the violence now that she knew it wasn't happening to her person. 

"Now which, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe." Mal giggled quietly to herself. Her person was so cool, hopefully he would like her. His voice was prety too. She wondered what it was that she could do for him that would make her useful enough for him to keep, determined that she would do it perfectly and without complaint.

Her joy was short lived though. Just as her person raised his cleaver for the promised arm chopping, the injured vampire from upstairs, a dark haired female, sped down, passed the front door, and disappeared into the kitchen reappearing on her scrying disk. The female vampire then proceeded to shove Mal's person, making the cleaver cut the strap holding one of his would be victim's wrists down. The brunette bitch then dared to shove the blade into Mal's person making him cry out in pain! 

A low, dangerous growl started to trickle from between the hybrid's tightly clenched teeth. Unacceptable. She wouldn't just stand here and let these worthless rats harm her person! Maybe this was what he needed her for. Mal would protect him. Keep him safe. 

She could see a window in the kitchen in her scrying disk, so she made her way around the side of the house quietly. She forced her growl down not wanting the female vampire to hear her coming. She didn't even try to force away her gleaming fangs or black eyes though.

While she prowled around the house, the soon to be destroyed male had freed his other wrist and pointed the water spray from the tap at Mal's person. Her bewilderment didn't last when her person roared in pain and distinctive vervain burns blossomed across his exposed skin. This was clearly some sort of deliberate trap. Well it wouldn't work, she was here! As the brunette bitch called out "Jeremy, now!" and tossed a fucking stake to her conspirator Mal let out a furious roar and her magic shattered the kitchen window inwards, covering the flinching scum in shards of glass and wood. Her power had carefully shielded her person from any of the debris. 

While the people inside turned to see who had interrupted their battle, Mal held out a hand, gesturing imperiously, and the stake tore itself out of Jeremy's grasp to land in her outstretched palm.

Her power thrummed around her viciously, lifting her red hair and fluttering her clothes. Her fangs were bared and her normally brilliant green eyes were pitch dark as she snarled at her person's would be killers. The two looked horrified, and so they should, because she was going to end them horribly.

Her person had pulled the cleaver from his collarbone and his vervain burns were slowly starting to heal as they all stood in a frozen tableau. She should probably get her person safely out of the way before she crushed his enemies. Wouldn't want him to be taken hostage or hurt in the crossfire after all.

A softly murmured incantation covered her person in a short lasting protection, then another, much less angry gesture, and much like the stake, he was plucked up and soared to her side where she stepped between him and the two still frozen in the window.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I won't let them hurt you anymore." She tried for reassuring, not sure why the soon to be dead pair inside the house seemed to be choking on nothing at her words. Didn't they believe she could protect her person? She snarled viciously causing both to stumble back an alarmed step away from the gaping window hole.

A large hand landed on her hunched shoulder, stroking slightly, and the snarl hitched, letting a rusty little purr trickle from her chest. Her person! Her person was touching her! Gently even! 

"Well this is unexpected darling, who might you be then?"


	2. Little Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second bit from WattPad that’s pre written! Hope you like it <3

Mal shivered at the husky voice of her person behind her but never took her eyes off the duo inside the house. "I'm Mallory and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Don’t worry, I’m really strong, I promise!" She reassured him.

She hesitated a moment, shifting her weight awkwardly. "Umm, what's your name?"

That drew a snort from the male under her protection. The thumb of the large hand on her shoulder stroked soothingly over the back of her neck drawing out another shaky little involuntary purr from the redhead.

"Kol Mikaelson at your service. Why are you protecting me if you didn't even know who I was little Valkyrie?" She couldn't help the way her breath hitched and her heart stuttered at the cute pet name. From the way his hand stilled for a moment before resuming stroking, he absolutely caught it too. Damn. Hopefully he would be willing to ignore it. She didn't want to have to reveal her weirdness right away. She hadn't proved she was worth putting up with it yet.

Gesturing with both hands, the hybrid directed her power to wrap around the throats of her Kol's would be murderers. The pair attempted to scrabble at the invisible collars as they were inexorably dragged towards the gutted hole that used to hold the kitchen window. Unfortunately for them, there wasn't anything physically there to fight.

"Magic told me that you're the person who will never leave me or hurt me, because I can be useful to you. I saw you in my ritual and came here to find you. I didn't know how I would be useful to you, but now I do! I can protect you forever, see?" To emphasise her point, the woman nodded at where the two struggling bodies were shouting in pain as they were slowly dragged over the shards of glass and wood left in the window frame. Their extraction from the house was far more vindictive than the smooth summoning she had given Kol. She was still mad. And shaken. A second later, or if she had decided to listen to her anxiety and not come, and her Kol would probably be dead right now.

Their suffering must have pleased Kol too, because he stepped closer, pressing himself along her back, and pushed his face into the side of her neck. She could feel his wide, wicked smile against her delicate skin. She could feel the lightest pricks that let her know his fangs were out too. The feel of those fangs on her neck didn't inspire any fear in her. Magic had chosen him, he wouldn't hurt her for no reason she thought.

Before anyone could say anything else, another man appeared, darting ground the side of the house from the front with greater speed than any vampire Mal had ever encountered. He was lighter brown haired than her Kol, with scruffy stubble and blue or green eyes. He was also postured rather aggressively so Mal shifted without a thought, putting herself between her Kol and the newcomer.

"Hello brother." Kol's voice held a bitter edge she didn't like when he spoke. "Are you surprised to see me still alive? Your little doppelgänger bitch and her hunter brother almost managed to put me out of your misery. Unfortunately for you all, a little Valkyrie has taken a shine to me snd dropped in to save my life at the last second."

His hand stroked down her right arm to her hand, and gently tugged the stake she was still holding from her grasp. She willingly relinquished it to him. The new man, Kol's brother's eyes were wide and horrified as they took in the weapon. "White oak," he rasped. Those wide eyes bled a burning yellow and she could see a strange set of double fangs between his lips as he snarled, turning on the pair pinned to the ground by Mal's magic around their throats.

The female of the pair seemed indignant that the other three had been essentially ignoring them, while the male looked like he just wanted to be anywhere else. Mal squeezed her fists vindictively and they both begun to choke.

"Careful Little Valkyrie," Kol murmured in her ear, setting her poor heart trembling again. "The boy is a hunter. If you kill him, you'll be cursed to go mad until a new one is triggered." Intrigued, she loosened the grip on the boy. She was fairly sure given enough time she could move the curse from him and put it on a cat or something. Then she could destroy the brat who dared try and stake her Kol. Or maybe he would like to kill him for himself?

"Do you want to kill them Kol? I can hold the girl still for you, I won't let her hurt you again. Or I can do it. Any way you want. Stake her, burn her, peel off all her skin?" She chirped her twisted offer sweetly, much like a cat proudly offering its person dead things. "If we bring the boy with us I'm sure I can get the curse off too, then you can chop off all the limbs you want!"

"Klaus, you can't let her do that!" Shouted the brunette woman from her place on the ground. Mal growled, but the bitch ignored her, still appealing to the yellow eyed man who was apparently called Klaus. "If either of us die you'll never get more of my human blood! You'll never make another hybrid!"

"Oh Elena, you stupid, stupid little girl! You think I give a damn about my bloody hybrids when you almost killed my brother? You've made your last mistake!" He took a threatening step towards the downed woman, but a sharp bite on her own lip, drawing blood gave Mal the focus to split her magic in three directions. One to hold down Elena, one for Jeremy, and a third to block Klaus from reaching the two.

"You can't have them!" she called childishly when his head snapped round incredulously to stare at her. "They're mine and I'm giving them to Kol!” The man in question smothered a laugh against her throat at his brother’s dumbfounded expression.

Trying again to save their sorry hides Elena appealed to Klaus. "You said you were going to put him down yourself!"

The witch hybrid hissed angrily at that, stepping backwards and using her body to herd Kol further from his apparently also murderous brother.

"I was going to dagger him until I was ready to deal with him! He is my little brother! Are you really stupid enough to think I would be okay with anyone killing him? No. This is too far!"

Exhausted by all of the drama after centuries of isolation, Mal was starting to flag. She slowly leaned back, pleased when Kol stood firm and easily took her weight, supporting her. She turned her head slightly, not letting the three threats out of her peripheral vision.

"Kol, I'm tired. Can I take us away? Please?"

A gentle hand rose up and started petting through her long hair, triggering that rusty, unfamiliar purr again. "Trust a pretty, mysterious little creature who appeared from nowhere to spirit me away to an unknown place?" Her heart started to sink. That did sound kind of reckless. "Why not? I'm in!" Oh!

Relieved, and lacking any appreciable social skills, Mal didn't bother to give any warning, or chances to finish up conversations. She just immediately dropped the barrier in front of Klaus, turned around and wrapped an arm around her Kol, and turned on her heel. She used the magic leashing the murder siblings to drag them uncomfortably along behind her for the ride.

Landing on her feet in her workroom, her hold allowed Kol to swiftly catch his footing too. The prisoners landed in a crumpled, groaning heap outside the open workroom door, unable to breach the heavily warded room without her approval.

The reality of the situation hit her all at once as she saw Kol tilt his head, peering curiously at the ruins of her ritual. Her person, the one who would stay by her side for eternity if she could only prove herself, was here in her home. She wasn't alone anymore, and wasn't quite sure how to handle that. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Uhh, this is my house. It's protected by magic. Nobody can come in without me saying so, so it's, um, safe to sleep an stuff. I can put the meanies in my jail room for playin wif them in da mornin?" Her shoulders hunched inwards as she berated herself for her inability to just talk normally, but she was exhausted and slipping.

A large, gentle hand cupped her chin and turned her face up, but she kept her eyes stubbornly downcast. She heard him sigh softly, and murmur "A conversation for tomorrow I think," and was relieved.

"Alright little one, you look exhausted, let's put the meanies away and get some rest."


	3. Little Home

Kol reluctantly allowed his pretty little Valkyrie to guide him out of her ritual room. For now. It really was a fascinating space, fit for the fascinating little creature who used it he thought. There were books and ingredients scattered around the room in such a way that he could see there was a system, but couldn't figure it out at a glance. 

Potted plants dotted the worktops and graced various shelves on the walls. Some trailed long vines, some bore flowers. They all looked lush and healthy despite the room having no windows. An electric light was fitted in the ceiling, but the light switch he could see by the door had a layer of dust that spoke of long disuse. Candles instead cluttered every available corner in every colour of the rainbow, burnt down to various degrees and trailing cold hard drips of wax. They weren't lit now, neither vampire needing them to see anyway.

Deciding to resume his perusal of the room later, the Original turned his attention back to his little saviour. It chilled his dead flesh to think of how close he'd really come to the other side tonight. 

She was small, probably only 5'1" or 5'2" to his 6'1", and very pretty. Now that she had calmed down a bit and let her vampire face fade he could see that those big eyes surrounded by long lashes were a vibrant leaf green. Her hair reminded him pleasantly of fresh spilled arterial blood. He wanted to wrap his hands in it. From the way she was acting, she would probably let him too.

Following her out of the workroom, he didn't bother to hide his pleased smirk when she just walked past the whining Gilberts, and used her inexplicable magic to drag them along the floor in their wake. How was she possible? Kol had turned dozens of witches over the centuries, trying to understand why his magic was gone after his transition. Trying to find a way to reclaim it. And every single one had screamed and wept, and cursed his name, many choosing to greet the sun, when their magic was lost to them.The emptiness where he used to feel his own magic burned the Original and he pushed the thought down for later. He would have answers though.

The house was quite large from what he could see and they passed several doors on either side of the hallway before reaching the foyer with a sweeping staircase. His little Valkyrie was weaving a little as she walked, clearly exhausted. She led him to a plain door nestled in the shadows to the side of the staircase, and opened it, revealing a set of concrete steps leading down into a dark room. He could only see the gleaming metal bars of the cells thanks to his vampiric dark vision. 

Huh. He hadn't expected actual cells. Probably just a plain room with a sturdy door. Maybe a magical barrier or something. His little mystery just kept getting more and more interesting.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, whimpering Gilbert siblings dragged down behind them, he could see that there were three cells, each with a small cot inside. His little Valkyrie blinked up at him, head cocked a little. It was adorable, and deceptively innocent for a vampire with a dungeon in her basement. He grinned ferally. 

The expression seemed to take her aback for a second and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, fingers fidgeting together. "U-um. Do you want dem in together?" she mumbled. She was incredibly bashful for a dungeon owning, magic wielding, vampire powerhouse with no qualms about dragging two random strangers over broken glass and splintered wood. It was pretty adorable he thought. That the dragging was done in his defence only pleased the original more.

"Hmm, no darling. Separate them. Can you make it so they can't speak to each other through the bars? Even better if they can't see each other at all." Mmm. Isolation and anticipation. People thought because Kol was volatile at times, that he was impatient. Not strictly true. Sure he didn't have patience for dealing with idiots, and he didn't see the point in denying himself when he wanted something, but for torture? For scheming and playing the long game? For that the youngest surviving Original had patience in spades.

His sleepy little saviour nodded, swaying in place. "Kay" since they had returned to her home little Mal's voice had been continually wavering back and forth between her original speaking tone, and that cute little girl voice. The questions Kol had for this strange woman were only building. It could wait until she had rested though. See? Patience. 

The image of what Nik must be doing right now would hold him over and give him sweet dreams. A choked laugh escaped at the thought. His control freak big brother must be going out of his mind. Kol hoped the streets of Mystic Falls were running red in his frustration.

The woman waved tiredly and two of the cells swung open. A sweep with her other arm bowled one battered Gilbert into each cell, and then her shoulders slumped. Probably relief from releasing the magic tethering the prisoners. She gestured the doors shut, again no incantation or materials needed. Was this degree of control what happened when a witch had a vampire's lifespan to practice? How old was she anyway? He mused on the idea, trying with all his might not to get his hopes up.

Finally she did mutter a string of nonsense sounding words. Not one of the great many languages the Original spoke to his surprise. She swept her arms in an upwards motion and an opaque silver barrier lifted inside the bars of both cells. The sounds of the Gilbert's heartbeats, breathing, and groaning cut off, letting him know the barrier was soundproof. 

The red haired witch toppled to the side, utterly spent. Luckily Kol was more than fast enough to catch her as she fell. He swept her effortlessly up into his arms. Gods she really was a tiny little bird of a thing. All delicate bones and big shiny eyes.

"Alright darling. That's enough," he soothed. "Let's get you to bed." She gazed up at him with heavy eyes and nodded, pointing back up the stairs. Uncharacteristically obedient, Kol carried her up them. Using his foot he kicked the basement door shut and looked back to her for more directions. She guided him silently up the staircase and down the right wing. 

As they passed one door, she made an aborted movement with her arm, but quickly adjusted to point to the door next to it. Her little heart was pounding and he could see her glancing up through those thick lashes to see if he'd noticed. Deciding to investigate once she was asleep he pretended not to have.

Swinging the door she had settled on open revealed an elegant bedroom done in warm orange and brown tones. The windows were entirely gone, replaced with elegant wood panels, and the balcony doors were solid wood too. He assumed they must lead to a balcony anyway, since they were upstairs.No sunlight would enter this room while the balcony doors remained shut. He had noticed she wasn't wearing a daylight ring. Could she not make herself one with her magic? Well, she would be safe in here while she slept.

She wriggled weakly in his arms, fruitlessly trying to get down, but she hadn't a hope of getting out of his hold without magic unless he let her. He might be the youngest, but he was an Original after all.

"Is this your room Darling?" He walked over to the bed, carefully cradling her in one arm and flipping the bed covers down with the other. She hesitated noticeably before nodding. Clearly not telling him the truth. It only furthered his resolve to check out the room next door. 

Depositing her gently on the bed, the Original tucked the covers around her and stroked her hair once, twice, and she was gone. Fast asleep, breathing gently, with those dark, dark red lashes fanned over her pale cheeks. He stepped back and was surprised when her hand shifted up to lie on the pillow beside her face, and deeply asleep, her thumb slipped between her lips. She was sucking her thumb like a little girl.

Huh. Kol shrugged and left the room. He had some exploring to do.


	4. Little Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay. I just moved house. I’m still pretty busy getting the new place in shape as best I can during this lockdown when I can’t go out for paint or curtains or anything like that, and changing my address with all the places I have to notify and stuff but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :) let me know if you spot any mistakes or anything, or just say hi, I’m friendly I promise!

A cursory examination of the door and frame of the room next door revealed none of the common signs of warding. No scratched sigils anywhere, no detectable scent or visible smudges of marigold or clove oil on the door or surrounding wall. He supposed that meant that either whatever was in here wasn't so secret as to require such additional protection, or that the odd little woman sleeping next door had never thought to protect the room further since the entire house was apparently warded. There were no detectable scents of anyone but the owner, and now himself and the unfortunate Gilbert's anywhere he had passed. The little mystery apparently didn't have many guests. No scents to indicate a partner, family, or friends. More strokes were added to the painting Kol was building in his mind of his little rescuer.

Shrugging, he decided to take the chance that there were undetectable protections on the room. He didn't expect any though. He rather suspected his pretty little cardinal was very isolated. The gamble paid off when the door swung open without protest. The first thing that drew his eye was the huge, gauzy, pale purple...tent...thing hanging from the ceiling and enveloping the whole large bed in a strange canopy. There were a couple of colourful butterflies stuck to the tent near the top. It was odd, but rather pretty. Nothing to have gotten all squirelly about though.

Nestled inside the canopy near the head of the bed were a couple of stuffed animals. A pair of little bats in purple and dark grey nestled cosily together between a strange, mournful, black and red creature that Kol thought from the wings and antennae might possibly be a stylised moth, and an equally black elephant with glaring crimson eyes and a red pentagram on its chest. 

He grinned, striding over and parting the thin curtains to pick up the elephant. It was incredibly soft. The discordant mashing together of cute and scary appealed to the Original a lot. Much like its owner. Adorable yet terrifying. Kol had always been fan of pretty, deadly things.

Elephant in hand he scanned the rest of the room. There were no windows in here, nor any balcony doors. The furniture was elegant and fanciful, an echo of the bedroom of a princess or noblewoman of bygone times done in shades of white, Ivory, and gold. Pressed up against the wall to the right, was a pretty white cot, with soft pink upholstery and more of that gauzy draping at the corners. It caught his attention for the fact that it was much larger than he thought these things usually were. Kol was no expert in baby care, but he could easily see that this piece of furniture was more than big enough to sleep a full grown adult. More pieces of the puzzle fell into place, setting off a cascade.

The cutesy little voice as she got more and more tired. The childish deference towards him, not making decisions, but instead waiting for him to decide what she should do, or give her permission to act. The way she had basically called dibs on the Gilbert's when Klaus had wanted to kill them, pouting and huffing. The thumb sucking. And now this. A bedroom she hadn't wanted him to see, with a princess canopy bed, and an adult sized crib. He wasn't sure exactly what it all meant, but he could form a couple of ideas.

Maybe she was mentally stunted somehow. The mind of a child in the body of an adult. He didn't think that was right though. It would have taken a fully formed, and utterly brilliant mind to concoct the ritual he'd seen the bones of downstairs. 

Maybe she enjoyed playing the little girl. He'd known a few women over the years who had liked to huff, and pout, and flutter their eyelashes to get what they wanted. To come across as cute, or to lull those around them into a false sense of security. It didn't really explain her attempt to hide this room from him though, if she wanted him to see her as an innocent little girl.

Maybe she just had childish tastes. Everyone liked what they liked and there was nothing wrong with that. Didn't explain the behaviour though. He would just have to ask her when she woke up he supposed.

Poking nosily through drawers revealed a mostly normal collection of clothing, and one drawer filled with what looked like giant baby onesies. No, not giant. Mallory sized. There were some cute short dungarees, and a dress and a handful of skirts tucked in there too in soft pretty colours and whimsical prints. In the bedside drawer he encountered an adult sized pacifier, silver if he wasn't mistaken, a couple of glass bottles of a potion he didn't recognise, and a book on magical creatures of Great Britain.

Curiosity somewhat sated for the mean time, Kol decided that actually, almost dying and healing from vervain burns and injury on top of all the drama was pretty tiring. The sun would be coming up right about now anyway. He strolled out of the room, pacifier snagged from the drawer stashed in his pocket. 

Slipping back into the other room, he stood over the sleeping woman in the bed for a moment. Reaching down, he gently took a hold of her wrist, and tugged her thumb out from between those lovely, naturally dark pink lips. Her mouth formed a discontented moue at the loss, but before she could become too restless, he slipped the pilfered pacifier into place. She settled immediately, cooing softly in her her sleep, the silver paci bobbing under her nose as she sucked at the teat.

It was...cute. Shrugging, Kol walked around to the other side of the bed and shed his clothes, leaving them where they fell. In just his underwear, in deference to her possible modesty since he normally slept naked, he slipped under the covers beside her and draped an arm around her waist. Gods she was a tiny slip of a thing to hold all that power! The Original let himself fall into a light sleep. Light enough that he would wake if she moved much. He had only met her tonight after all, if it could even really be called meeting. He knew nothing about her, so he didn't trust her enough to sleep deeply with her in the room. 

He was comfortable enough in his own strength and ability to react quickly to doze though. It would give him time to recover some energy, prevent him becoming bored and waking up a possibly cranky witch vampire, and let his brain process the events of the last night.


	5. Little Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a panic attack. I have never had a panic attack, and I don't know anyone who has, so all my information comes from the internet. I apologise if something isn't strictly accurate, please chalk it up to the fact the sufferer isn't human and so her body panics differently to a human! Please be careful if you think this may be triggering for you. If you want you can message me and I'll be happy to summarise the chapter for you. Please feel free to message or comment, I really want to hear from you!

The familiar comforting weight of her pacifier on her tongue allowed Mallory to drift contently in that sweet, warm space between sleep and alertness for a while before the memories of the night before slammed into her consciousness. The dizzying change from safe drowsy feelings, to realising that her Kol's arm was the firm weight over her waist, and she had a pacifier in her mouth that hadn't been there when she fell asleep sent the distraught little careening helplessly into a panic attack.

Kol's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt the woman in his arms start to shake violently. The silver pacifier dropped from slack, gasping lips as she tried and failed to draw a full breath, and tears rolled freely down ashen cheeks from panicked eyes that flickered oddly from bottle green to vampire black and back again over and over. He rolled his little Valkyrie onto her back, and hovered over her uncertainly.

Looking her dead in the eye, he pressed his will down on her own, and compelled her to "calm down and breathe darling." For a moment it looked like it was working, but then she was back to gasping and shaking. Interesting, the original noted, but not great right now.

He had already been awake when the woman had woken up, but had feigned sleep to observe her reaction on waking. It was in his nature to poke and prod at those around him, both to discover weaknesses he could use later, and for the enjoyment of winding them up. He particularly enjoyed seeing the impotent anger on the faces of stuck up witches when he insulted them, and they knew he was too powerful for them to do anything about it. Watching their pride take a beating as their eyes snapped with futile rage didn't soothe the ache in his soul where his magic had been torn from him, but it did give him a feeling of power that he sorely missed. And it was hilarious. 

Seeing his little rescuer fighting to breathe, barely aware of his presence though? Not hilarious at all. Which was a little odd, since Kol was a big fan of watching others suffer. Schadenfreude was his primary motivation in life. 

Well no, that wasn't really true, was it? The crazy Original. All sharp smiles and sharper teeth, eyes glittering with gleeful malice. That was the image he liked to cultivate to keep people at arm's length. To protect himself from the sharp sting of betrayal. If he trusted no one, no one could truly hurt him. Like his mother had hurt him, turning him into this, and tearing away his magic, and again in trying to rectify her mistake with his murder. Like his favourite brother had hurt him, aided by their noble sibling, putting a dagger in his heart and carting him around like a tasteless piece of furniture. 

Despite never having been close to his father, it had still been surprisingly painful to know that the man wanted him dead anyway. And of course there was the raw ache he would never tell any of his siblings about from seeing a random slave off the streets taken in and treated more like family by his siblings than they had ever treated Kol. Gods he had hated that little wretch!

Despite all of their betrayals though, he couldn't make himself stop loving his siblings. He'd be damned if he ever let them know how much though. He loved them fiercely, but he couldn't trust them enough to make himself that vulnerable to them. Better they see him as the volatile borderline psychopath who barely hovered on the fringes of their family, the one not included in their little 'always and forever', than the flayed mess of emotional scars and insecurity he really was.

Growling he whirled off the bed, rummaging in his discarded pile of clothes until he found his phone in a pocket. Keeping his eyes on Mal still heaving for breath on the bed, he considered, then quickly dialled. It didn't even manage a full ring before it was answered and he was treated to Nik's voice sounding distinctly rattled.

"Kol! Where are you? Fuck, I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you for real this time little brother! I had a witch try to locate you, but the spell failed utte-"

"NIK!" Kol cut across his babbling sibling, feeling rather frantic himself. To his surprise, Nik actually stopped talking. He really must have been worried. That made a small, warm feeling blossom somewhere in his stomach, but he pushed it down. Now wasn't the time.

"Nik," he repeated more calmly, " The woman who saved me last night. Something is wrong with her. She can't breathe right, she's crying and shaking and compulsion isn't working on her. How do I fix it?"

There was silence for a moment and Kol gripped his phone so hard he heard the thing creak ominously and had to loosen his hold. "Nik!"

"She- it sounds like a panic attack maybe. Compulsion is best, but if it's not working just sit near her, talk to her. Short, simple sentences and don't ask complex questions. Maybe count with her to regulate her breathing. It should pass soon."

Nodding, though his hybrid brother couldn't see him, Kol hung up. Nik could wait. Shuffling up onto the bed to sit beside her head Kol started to talk. 

"Shhh darling. You're alright. You're safe in your house. Nothing can hurt you here, and I'm here too. If anything did get in it would still have to get past me. Can you breathe with me little Valkyrie? In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three," he attempted. He could see her visibly struggling to match her breathing to his words and stroked her hair approvingly. She was at least aware of him.

"Yes, just like that sweet girl. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three," he murmured softly. As her breathing started to regulate, the strange flickering eyes also settled on wide, tear drenched green. She was still trembling violently, and tears still ran freely down her face, but it was a great improvement. The alarm beating in Kol's chest subsided and he just sat there as she slowly recovered, carding his fingers gently through that long blood coloured mane. It looked as good spilling between his fingers as he had imagined.

"Kol?" Her croaky little whisper pulled his eyes away from the sight of her hair in his hands. She rubbed her hands roughly over her reddened eyes, and without conscious thought, one of his hands snapped out, taking hold of both of her slender wrists.

"Gently darling. No need to irritate those pretty eyes any more."

Her chalky pale cheeks lit up with a soft flush as she stared up at him. The expression on her face looked something like awe. She looked at him like he was a god.

"Feeling better?"

"Uh huh. I-I'm sorry you had to see that," she muttered, eyes slipping away from his to frown at the ceiling above her. Kol noted that she made no move to free her wrists from his hold.

"And just what was 'that?'" he queried, not prepared to take Nik's word despite his solution seeming to have helped. He wanted to have his answers from the source.

His little mystery shrugged uncomfortably. Their positions, her lying on her back and him sitting by her head, meant the motion brushed her shoulder against his thigh and she jolted slightly. Finally, as though the words were torn from her against her will, she grumbled "panic attack. They used to call it hysteria."

Ah, he had never seen it in person, but he had heard of hysteria. When women screamed around Kol though, they had very good reason, and usually died shortly thereafter. Yes, even the ones screaming with pleasure. Kol wasn't one to keep a toy around for long without a reason.

"Are you alright now?"

"Mhm" she sat up, and looked inquisitively from his face, to her restrained wrists and back again. He noted idly that her vampire healing had already erased the bloodshot evidence of her little episode from her eyes and nose. A sly smirk that painted her cheeks pink again told her that he had no intention of releasing her just yet.

"Wonderful. Now, I think we have a few things to talk about, don't you little one?"

She swallowed hard and tried to turn her head away, but his free hand released her hair and took a firm hold of her chin, forcing her to keep facing him. The small amount of fight drained from her instantly, and she obediently met his stern eyes.

"Uh huh,” she capitulated quickly, resigned. “Could we," breaking off, she nibbled on her soft, rosy lower lip before visibly steeling herself. "Can we go to the kitchen please? I have some calming tea that will help me a lot."

She didn't make any actual move to get out of his grip though he noticed. That deference again. It was her house, and she was incredibly powerful, but she was willingly handing all control over this bizarre situation to him. Just sitting there waiting for him to decide if she was to be allowed her tea, or if she had to suffer without it. It was both heady, and suspicious.

"Alright Princess, lets go and get your magic tea then," he decided. And then he would have his answers. He wouldn't accept anything less.


	6. Little Siphoner

Kol lounged in a dainty but comfortable little chair at the little round table in the kitchen. From his seat he watched Mallory bustle about with all of the accoutrements for making a proper cup of tea. A tea pot, swirled with hot water to warm it then emptied. A silver infuser ball, filled with a mixture of dry leaves from two different jars, and an elegant little tea service, pretty little cups and saucers and delicate silver teaspoons with sugar and cream on a silver tray. She carried the lot over to the table and filled both cups before stirring two spoonfuls of sugar and a generous splash of cream into her own.

"How do yo- oh I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you wanted tea! I have coffee, water, and mango juice if you want? Oh and blood! I have blood, what blood type do you like?" The cute rambling drew a genuine smile to his lips.

"Tea is fine darling. And I won't say no to a B positive if you have it." Her head bobbed eagerly, and her red brows furrowed in concentration. She blinked and stared at him with her head cocked, confused look on her face.

"You're like me?"

"I'm a vampire if that's what you mean darling. You did just offer me blood after all," he offered humorously.

Her head shook dismissing that. "You're a vampire witch like me. I can feel your magic. That's why I'm an abomination."

Kol could see her little shoulders hunching as if preparing for a blow, but his mind was reeling. If she could truly sense magic in him, it indicated that being turned hadn't torn his magic from him. Rather, it must have somehow blocked or severed the pathways allowing him to feel and access it.

"I'm a siphoner."

Huh. He was familiar with the term. One or two had crossed his path in his travels, but they were rare. He was also familiar with how witches treated them. If Mallory had been born to a witch coven, rather than a bloodline of scattered individuals like the Bennett's, she would have grown up vilified and tormented. And then to have become a vampire, would have been the last straw. Abomination indeed. 

Fortunately Kol wasn't as closed minded as many servants of nature tended to be. Even as a boy, with his connection to magic undamaged, he'd been prone to pushing boundaries.

"Mmm, drink your tea darling." he smiled. She had closed her eyes and clenched her fists when she told him her secret, clearly expecting to be attacked, but they popped open at his nonchalant response and she gasped at him. He smirked and jerked his chin at the other seat across the table and she robotically pulled it out and sat. As he went to open his mouth, a human man stepped into the kitchen from a side door.

So distracted by his little Valkyrie, Kol hadn't heard him approach. When he walked up to the table like a zombie and held out his arm, the Original noted from his scent that he was a B positive. Apparently his little bird kept live food on hand, rather than blood bags. Lovely!

Taking hold of the extended wrist, Kol pulled the empty glass jug from the middle of the table over, then making eye contact with Mallory, he swiftly and brutally twisted the human's hand and tore it off. The man didn't react, mind clearly utterly dominated by Mallory's control. Directing the gushing stump over the jug, he waited until it was full before pushing the blood slave away. He crumpled to the floor, blood pooling wastefully around him, and Kol dropped the detached hand on top of the soon to be corpse carelessly. 

She hadn't so much as twitched at the violence. That was good. He wasn't going to keep a sanctimonious whiner around no matter how cute she was. He got enough of that from his siblings thanks. Her eyes took on that distant cast again, before focusing back on him and lifting her tea cup for a dainty sip. A pleased hum told him she was happy with it.

"I've come across a siphoner or two over the centuries little bird, but you're rare. Is that how you kept your magic when you were turned?" Okay he hadn't been intending to go straight to that, but he had to know. 

Her head cocked slightly. "What do you mean kept my magic? Where would it go?"

"When a witch, like myself, becomes a vampire, we lose our magic. Most turned witches choose to walk into the sun rather than live without it." He could see the genuine bewilderment on her face.

"No, it's right there, in the same place as a witch's magic. I can feel it. I can feel the magic of your vampire nature too, actually I've never felt it so strong before. Are you very old?" She clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing hotly. "Sorry! Was that rude? I haven't really spoken to anyone else in centuries, but I've been watching TV and videos on the internet to try and learn to be normal for you. I don't think it's working." She mumbled the last part despondently.

Another human, a blonde woman this time, shuffled into the kitchen. Ignoring and ignored by the two powerful creatures at the table, she grabbed the dead blood donor under the arms, and dragged his corpse backwards out of the door. A wide trail of blood marked their path. 

"You're doing just fine darling, I've never liked normal anyway,” he dismissed. “And yes, I'm very old. I'm an Original. For a thousand years I've searched for a way to restore my lost magic," those bright eyes widened at his age, "Are you telling me it's still there? That it's the pathways that are severed and I just can't reach it?" This was true hope for the first time in centuries and Kol had to hold himself back from grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her in agitation.

She took a quick gulp of calming tea, then set the cup down and stood. Walking round the table, she gestured for him to stand which he did willingly enough. "Umm, is it alright if I have to t-touch you a bit?" She stuttered, and he nodded firmly. Her chest expanded as she took a deep breath, then she closed her eyes and placed tiny palms over his diaphragm. 

For a moment there was nothing, then suddenly he felt it. A sensation he hadn't felt for a thousand years. Magic. His _own_ magic. Only the faintest flicker, like he had exhausted his reservoir and only had a trace left until it replenished, but it was there. And growing.

He watched his little Valkyrie hungrily as she focused on something he couldn’t sense. Her dark brows were drawn down over closed eyes as she concentrated on whatever she was doing and he didn't so much as breathe, utterly unwilling to disrupt her work. He was **never** going to let her go after this. 


	7. Little Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter but I hope you like it <3 let me know in the comments what you loved or hated, any mistakes or questions, or just say hello!

It was strange. Mal had lived a pretty solitary existence since she was turned, though she had interacted with the odd vampire or human, even a few werewolves when necessary. She was fairly positive that this was the first time she had met a turned witch though. The weird configuration that the body's native magic, and the magic of the vampirism had ended up in was pretty distinctive to the sense for magic her own unnatural power gave her. It was definitely something she would remember if she'd felt it before.

Kol's witch magic sat pooled where it had always been, in his core, exactly where it was generated and lay within any witch. In a live witch however, that reservoir of magic was only loosely contained behind the diaphragm. Freely seeping into all of the body tissues, it was able to be shaped and directed by the witch. In Kol though, the magic of his vampirism formed a rigid barrier around the energy that he couldn't feel or reach through, and unable to feel the magic, he had no other option than to believe it had been torn from him.

With his permission given, Mal focused her unnatural ability to siphon magic on her companion. It flew in the face of instincts beaten into her in her formative years, to turn this ability on someone she wasn't trying to hurt. For her person though, she pushed those feelings away. 

Instead of siphoning his magic into herself to use in her own spells, she funnelled it from one side of the barrier to the other, letting it seep into the rest of his body. The magic would replenish itself inside the barrier, so the procedure was a limited thing. He had access to a fairly large amount of magic now, since his reservoir was actually very impressive. She felt a warm glow of pride at that, realising he must have been an incredibly powerful witch when he was alive. And now he was again. Her person was awesome. But once the siphoned magic was used up he would need her to draw out more from his replenished stores. 

_This_ was why he needed her she realised.

Task completed, she stepped back, smiling uncertainly at the male. "The magic of the vampirism is acting like a barrier between your core and the rest of you. I siphoned the power out of the barrier, but it's gonna replenish inside it, so it'll have to be siphoned again when it runs out," she explained.

He was looking at her like he was starved and she was a delicious, warm, blood filled human. No, that wasn't it. His eyes weren't black and his fangs were retracted. She wasn't sure how else to interpret the hungry expression though. His pretty brown eyes glittered feverishly in his handsome face. The odd look sparked conflicting feelings of nervousness and confused excitement in the red haired hybrid.

Slowly, Kol lifted his right hand palm up between them, and with a long, shaky exhale, a dancing flame formed in that palm. 

As the flame lit up, so did his face. A wild, beautiful grin elevated his features from handsome, to breathtaking. Mal couldn't look away, and those joyous eyes never left her face either. The dancing fire in his hand was reflected hellishly in their brown depths, hypnotising the siphoner. Even when the compelled human she had sent for earlier came into the kitchen and knelt on the floor to start scrubbing away the blood trail from Kol's meal, neither vampire broke the intense stare.

She was filled with a shockingly powerful pride at seeing her person so pleased by her actions. 

"Oh my little treasure," the Original murmured eventually in a raw voice, letting the fire extinguish, "I'm never going to let you go."

Mal could no more have stopped herself from lunging at him and throwing her arms around his torso than she could stop the relieved tremors that ran through her body. She was panting needlessly into his sternum from the release of tension. Thankfully her Kol just laughed and draped his strong, heavy arms around her shoulders in return. 

Abused since birth by her coven, then isolated since death, the little hybrid had never before experienced the feeling of pure contented security that she felt now in the arms of her Magic chosen companion. She melted bonelessly into his embrace, her barriers against feeling little in front of others slipping away. She felt safe to be vulnerable with Kol, despite not having actually gotten to the part of their talk where she explained this particular bit of freakishness yet.

Nuzzling her face into his chest, she drew in a deep breath through her nose. Her person's already pleasant smell of blood and apples had taken on a wonderful edge of ozone and burning sugar with his use of magic. It smelled comforting, and delicious. Saliva pooled in her mouth as she fought not to sink her teeth into him. People didn't like being bitten and she wasn't going to hurt him.

One of his big hands twined itself into her hair, cupping her skull gently and firmly, and holding her against him. That rusty purr kicked up in her chest again. Apparently it was going to be a regular thing now. An answering rumble, deeper and smoother than her own built in Kol's chest. She could actually feel the vibration where her forehead was pressed into his breastbone. The sensation dropped her involuntarily the rest of the way into her little space.

Closing green eyes with a soft sigh, she loosened her grip on her protector to draw one arm between their bodies and slip her thumb into her mouth. A few sucks and the pressure on her tongue had her sagging against her person. Fortunately he willingly took her weight. In fact he went a step further, and she squeaked in alarm when he dropped one arm behind her knees and scooped her up to hold her against him like a princess. Or a baby.

"Alright little treasure," he rumbled softly, walking out of the kitchen with her in his arms, "Let's get you to your room shall we?"

She grumbled unintelligibly around her thumb and pushed her face into the side of his neck. His arms felt strong and safe and her chest felt full with a soft, fuzzy sort of happiness. It was the most natural thing in the world to let go of all responsibility and let him decide what was happening.

Every door they approached was opened with tangible flexes of his magic, and closed behind them in the same manner as he reveled in his returned power. Once they reached her room, her real room, he paused but rather than setting her in her crib, he carried her over to her canopy bed. 

Parting the curtain, he lowered her on top of the quilt gently beside Boo, Daisy, Flutter, and Mr. Tusks. While she pulled Flutter into her arms and sucked her thumb back into her mouth, watching him with hazy eyes, Kol climbed onto the bed beside her. Then he pulled her back into his arms, squishing the plush moth between them. A content sigh had his broad chest expanding and collapsing under her cheek and she mumbled around her thumb, patting idly at his taut tummy.

Those big, powerful hands rubbed at the small of her back and combed gently through her long hair.

"Rest little treasure, we'll talk when you're feeling like a big girl."


	8. Little Pet

All was right in Kol Mikaelson's world. If there was a better way to while away a few hours than lounging on an incredibly soft mattress with a beautiful, powerful woman in his arms, flexing his newly restored magic with a variety of small spells and exercises he hadn't been able to do in a millennia he couldn't think of it. And if the hand innocently stroking her back occasionally slipped lower and copped a feel of the surprisingly lush ass hidden under that billowy ritual robe making her coo and squeak adorably, well that only made things more enjoyable.

Eventually the Original remembered one of his favourite things about this bright new world he'd been undaggered in. The internet.

Kol was actually an avid follower of advances in technology. Anything he could use to his advantage was eagerly added to his arsenal through the centuries. Whenever he was alive enough to do so anyway. He was particularly bitter this time. Never before had he been woken to find himself so woefully left behind. Technology had advanced unrecognisably and it had taken him hours and days on his incredibly versatile new smartphone and laptop to even gain a basic functional knowledge of the most common items. And gods! The internet was a marvel. All the knowledge of the human race at his fingertips from anywhere in the world. Well most of the knowledge anyway.

Closing his eyes, Kol concentrated on the phone he had dropped on the floor of the room next door and carefully shaped his magic in a way he hadn't done in a thousand years as he breathed the words of a summoning spell. He was incredibly out of practice and instead of materialising in his hand, the item dropped a few inches to the left, luckily not missing the bed. A little aggravated by the sign of poor control the vampire growled as he snatched it up.

A tiny whimper echoed the displeased sound and he glanced down at Mallory. She released her little moth with one arm and reached up to stroke his face and he felt his resentment for all his missed centuries of practice shift to the back burner. It wasn't gone, not by a long shot, but the contentment of minutes earlier returned to the forefront and he offered her a lazy smirk and a reassuring squeeze to her bottom so he could enjoy that wide eyed blush again. Perfect.

Apparently that was enough for her and she wrapped her arm back around the soft toy, pressing her warmed face into his chest. He sort of wanted to tease her some more, but refrained and turned back to his phone.

Gleefully ignoring the little red notifications that told him Niklaus had kept calling and leaving messages and voicemails he pulled up google. The most useful website in the world in his not so humble opinion. He hummed thoughtfully before tapping in 'adult pacifier' and was quickly sucked in to a world of fascinating revelations. It seemed like the behaviour was common enough and varied enough to have an entire online community. There were blogs, FAQs and stores carrying all sorts of adult sized baby items. Some of the items were overtly sexual in nature while most were purely functional, and a dark part of Kol's nature purred at the knowledge that the behaviour was often linked to a submissive sexual nature.

Of course he would still need to discuss it with her. It could be purely innocent age regression, rather than the DDLG he was rather hoping for. No matter what it was though, she belonged to him now. There wasn't a hope in hell the opportunistic and possessive male was ever letting her escape him.

On top of her value as the supplier of his magic, and valiant defender of his life, he could freely admit that her adorable shyness, ruthless brutality, and pleasing deference on top of literally saving his life had him feeling somewhat warm towards her. He wanted to be her caretaker as well as her owner. Look after her and make her happy to be kept by his side. And he definitely wanted to bed her, especially after the last few hours running his hands over her curves as she snuggled innocently into him.

Oh he wasn't in love with the woman. He knew very little about her, and he was entirely aware of his own trust issues stemming from his many betrayals at the hands of almost everyone he loved. He wasn't opening himself up for any more of that thank you very much. Love was off the table, but he could hold affection for a favoured pet.

Eventually the soft, mildly arousing sound of his pretty pet sucking on her thumb stopped and he looked down to see her gazing back at him, a worried frown on her pale face. She was out of her 'headspace' then.

"Welcome back darling, I think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

She nodded, face a mask of resignation, and sat up. Probably subconsciously seeking the reassurance of higher ground. Kol allowed her to move, but his hands slid with the motion to settle curled posessively around her hips as he gazed up at her through half lidded eyes. "So tell me little bird, is it more age regression, or DDLG?"

He couldn't help his provoking nature. Didn't want to help it actually. Drawing intense reactions from others was a particular joy of his, and she didn't disappoint. Those incredible green eyes flew wide and her pretty pink lips parted in a shocked gape before she started to stutter.

"I- how did- I mean- Kol!" She wailed his name, tugging at fistfuls of her own hair and his hands shot up from her hips to grab her own and stop the harmful behaviour. She was his, and nobody but him was allowed to hurt her now. Not even herself.

"That's enough of that my little Valkyrie." He felt the shudder that his possessive pet name evoked in her and smiled. "Settle down, I can work the internet as well as anyone. So answer my question darling. Do you want me to dress you and play with you and put you to bed with a pacifier, or do you want me to dress you, and play with you, and choke you on my cock and put you to bed with your little pussy and arse filled up with my seed?"

The fiery flush and subtle rubbing together of her thighs answered his question without her having to open her mouth, but he wanted to hear it from her. Her chest was hitching in shallow pants and her hands uncurled from her hair so he released them to take ahold of her hips again. Suddenly her eyes met his, and he saw a flash of the strength he had seen in her last night when she had stepped between him and the Gilbert siblings.

"I have never had a daddy, but I would like one if you aren't too disgusted. But I don't need one. If you let me stay with you I'll be whatever you need. I'll put this away, be a grown up, I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Sliding a hand from her hip to the front of her thigh he squeezed, then faster than the younger vampire could react, Kol launched himself up, over her, and pushed her startled form down into the mattress. He leaned over her and let his vampire visage crawl over his face.

"Oh my cute little warrior. Daddy isn't disgusted by you at all. I'm going to take such good care of my pretty little pet" He could hear the dark rumble of his beastly side in his voice, but she seemed to like it if the way her eyes fell to half mast and she stared dreamily up at him was anything to go by. Such acceptance was intoxicating and he couldn't stop himself from lunging down and sinking his fangs into her neck in a claiming bite.


	9. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick post, I know nothing but what google tells me about French history so sorry about anything really wrong. Hope you like it <3

The feel of another vampire's fangs in her throat should probably have had Mal thrashing, her magic flaring in instinctive defence. Instead, she felt the vampiric instincts she had carried for the last seven hundred years purr and settle, losing a tension she hadn't been aware of carrying all along. Apparently her instincts recognised something pleasing in the intent of the bite that her conscious mind just didn't understand. While she didn't reject or push away her vampiric nature, the hybrid also hadn't socialised with other vampires much, so her social instincts were barely triggered, and she had never had them explained. All she knew was through her own experience, and this was utterly new.

When she tipped her head back and went limp beneath him, the man pinning her to her bed growled in a pleased sort of way against her neck, fangs still latched under her skin, and let the length of his body press down on her. That weight along her entire body filled her with a feeling of security. It told her that he would protect her and that she was safe to just lie there and accept his attentions. 

Vaguely she recalled him saying he was a thousand years old. That would make him strong. Strong enough to deal with most threats she decided hazily, and he had access to some magic too now. Satisfied with his strength as a potential...something. The instincts weren't being clear on that...she was happy to go along with this new set of drives she had never triggered before. Letting the rough, encouraging purr she wanted to give start up in her chest, Mal closed her eyes.

Kol stayed like that, draped along her body sipping her blood, savouring it almost, for a good ten minutes before he pulled away and let the wound heal over. When he lapped up the blood left on her skin once it healed she couldn't stop herself from giggling and shying away from the ticklish sensation. As soon as she did she knew she had made a terrible mistake, freezing beneath him like a pinned prey animal playing dead. The sinister chuckle she felt as much as heard where his chest was plastered to her own told her it would do no good and she was filled with an unfamiliar, light hearted dread.

"Oh ho. My little warrior is a ticklish baby." He purred and her eyes snapped open to see him smirking devilishly down at her. She shook her head emphatically in the negative.

"No! No I'm not, I was laughing at something else!" She yelped but knew immediately that he wasn't convinced in the slightest. It had been a weak knee-jerk attempt anyway, fuelled by panic, and her person wasn't stupid. In fact he had a sort of wily, cunning air about him. Mallory would bet he saw a lot more than people wanted him to, and was smart about using it to his advantage.

He winked at her, and to her surprise, let it go. "We'll come back to that later Darling," he smiled, and lifted off of her to sit beside her. He patted his leg and grinned."Now come and sit in daddy's lap and let's get to know one another before we go and visit our little friends in your lovely dungeon Fledgeling." 

She obeyed slowly, uncertain and shy fitting herself into his body, but he easily took ahold of her when she was close enough and positioned her where he wanted her. "Fledgeling?"

"You flew in from nowhere and defended me with all the beautiful ferocity of a Valkyrie last night," he explained cheerfully. "But now you're my little baby bird, just the fledgeling form of the ferocious warrior I know you can become."

Shoving her face into his chest his arms wrapped around her easily and she trembled, overcome with sudden fierce joy. The name her daddy had bestowed upon her was perfect. It showed his acceptance of her as both someone strong to stand at his side and defend him, and someone who wanted to be taken care of and loved as a little. 

It didn't mean he loved her or anything of course, but it was enough. More than enough, when she had fully expected the day she completed the ritual to be the last day she allowed herself to become little. It seemed Magic really could do the impossible. She had pleaded for someone who could accept the abomination of her power, which she couldn't change, thinking to at least suppress the little side of her, which would have been hard but doable. But Magic had looked inside her for her deepest, most suppressed desire, and found something she never believed could exist. Someone who could accept both things. Who in fact seemed utterly pleased with them. Mal had never been so overwhelmed with hope for the future as she was right now.

While she had been having her little meltdown Kol had just held her tight, stroking through her crimson mane and rumbling reassuringly. Finally she turned her face up to meet his slightly scrunched confused gaze. "It's absolutely perfect...Daddy. I love it." Though she stumbled over using the term out loud for him for the first time, the furrow between his dark brows smoothed out and his deep brown eyes shone warmly stealing her breath.

"Wonderful, now, I think the perfect way to get to know a little baby girl is with a game, don't you?" All the emotional highs and lows of the last two days had left Mal teetering in a strange place with regards to her headspace. She wasn't in her littlespace, but she wasn't quite big either. It was a new sort of sensation, and one she was relieved to have Kol with her for. Someone willing to look after her a bit while she got herself straightened out. So though she wasn't a baby right now, she bounced slightly in his lap, excited by the prospect of a game. 

"Yes please! What sort of game?" The older vampire's head tilted slightly, eyes going distant for a moment as he considered. 

"Hmm, here's one I stumbled across on the internet earlier. Have you ever heard of 'two truths, and a lie'?" 

She shook her head, unfamiliar with the name. "No Daddy." Huh, the name came out much easier the second time.

"Alright here's how it will work Fledgeling. We can take turns, since I'm sure you're curious about me too." Her eager nodding earned a wink and a smirk before he went back to explaining. "I'll give you a topic about yourself, and you have to tell me two true things and one lie relating to the topic. Give me your straightest face, and I have to try and guess which one is the lie. If you get it right you can have a prize." Her breath caught with the bubble of happiness that seemed to fill her chest, squashing her lungs. Only being able to go into littlespace alone before, this would be her first time getting to play a game with someone else. She couldn't wait!

The smile he gave her as she all but vibrated with excitement in his hold seemed a little softer she thought. Had a little less of that guarded sharpness that lay behind most of his expressions.

"Alright Little Bird, I'll start. Tell me two truths and a lie about your life before you were turned."

She hummed thoughtfully, wiggling her toes up and down as she tried to choose two truths and a lie that wouldn't be obvious. Yes, those would do. She nodded decisively and looked up at Kol.

"Okay, I'm ready! Tell me if these ones aren't good ones, 'kay?" She waited for his indulgent nod before carrying on. "Right! Before I was a vampire, I was the bastard daughter of a king, I lived in a mansion, and I had a pet snake! Which one is the lie?" Her human past didn't bother her anymore, it had shaped her psyche and her views on herself, but the memories themselves didn't hurt. Kol looked pretty surprised by her choices though she noted, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "Was that okay?"

Her daddy shook off whatever was bothering him easily enough. "Well I wasn't expecting that, Fledgeling. It seems that the first two go together as a pair perhaps?" He coaxed, but she fought to maintain a blank face and not give herself away. That seemed to please him and he chucked her gently under the chin. "Clever baby, not letting yourself be lead. Hmm," he scanned her face carefully then gave a Gallic shrug. "You're better at this than I expected, I'll guess that you never had a pet snake."

She burst out into gleeful giggles. "Nuh uh! I still have Monseur Aspic, he's outside just now!" Her natural French accent flowed over the name in her native tongue. "My father never knew about me, he was Le Roi de Fer, The Iron King, and I lived in an ordinary house with ma mère and ma tante near the rest of their coven," she explained willingly.

He was looking at her strangely and she couldn't help but fidget. When he cackled and swept an awkward, seated bow with her still in his lap she whined and covered her face. "Well now, my little princess really is a princess! And here I am, just a lowly Viking daring to touch her royal person!"

"No daddy! He never knew about me, there were probably hundreds of royal bastards in France during those few centuries!" She wrapped her arms around his broad chest and held on tight. "You're the only king I need!" That cut his cackles off quickly enough and she felt his arms snake back around her and squeeze.

"Very good," came his pleased murmur against the crown of her head. "Of course a princess' daddy is her king. I have a crown I just know would suit you perfectly darling. I took it from an Italian princess a few centuries ago and it will look stunning with your eyes. We'll have to go to Spain to get it soon. Daddy wants to see you clothed in nothing but jewels he's given you."


	10. Little Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get this one to end! It's the longest chapter yet and it does have some sexual bits, though no actual sex takes place. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think, if you love or hate something, or just say hello! I'm sort of dedicating this chapter to TheMidnightBeast103 who sent me a sweet message that inspired me to sit my butt down and write this, so thank you! <3

A few more rounds of the children's game he'd found on the internet had Kol revealing that he had one surviving sister and two surviving brothers, that he was experienced with dominant and submissive relationships, that he had passionately hated his half brother's little ward, and had once brought his mother's pet cat back from the dead when Henrik accidentally dropped Mikael's axe on it to keep his younger brother from being punished. 

Talk between rounds expanded on the topics broached and he had told his little witch princess about the sister who was lost to plague before he was born, and the youngest of them falling at the claws and fangs of the wolves. Explaining Finn's death led to talk of his mothers schemes and how Kol had raged against the loss of his magic, but otherwise revelled in the freedom vampirism offered him. He was pleased to hear that Mal also embraced her vampiric side freely, finding it pointless to rail against what was. She had no particular yearning for humanity and while she sometimes chose to drink from animals she had no qualms about killing for food, fun, anger, or just on a whim. She really was perfect for him. 

He enjoyed the hard thudding of her heartbeat and the scent of her uncomfortable arousal as he teased her with descriptions of previous sexual debaucheries where he had enjoyed total power over submissive bedmates, but when he noticed a thread of truly distressed jealousy underneath he felt compelled to offer her some comfort. It wasn't usually in his nature to comfort anyone. Even when his family had been human, Kol's response to their distress was usually to distract them with something fun, then viciously and decisively deal with whatever had upset them. He wasn't the comforting sort, but when his reassurance that she was to be his first Little soothed away that slight flat note in her scent, the dark beast that had pricked its ears up alertly in his soul settled back into idle repose. 

He didn't have much to say on the topic of Marcellus. As fond as he felt of the little hybrid in his arms, he wasn't going to expose weakness like that to a still almost-stranger. He simply flatly informed her that the little bastard had had absolutely nothing to justify being taken in over any other snivelling human brat, and Kol was glad he was dead. Those sweet emerald eyes had looked up at him, and behind their adoring shine he had seen a sharpness that suggested she saw more than he said, but the little treasure just shrugged, closed her eyes, and hesitantly nuzzled into his collarbone. She paused a moment then and he knew she was waiting to see if he would rebuff the...snuggling, but Kol was a creature of liberties and welcomed pleasure in all forms so he just tightened his hold on her and enjoyed the feel of a soft feminine body cradled against his own. A bark of laughter was torn from him a moment later when she muttered into his chest in quiet French how she was much better anyway, and that real children were "revolting little snack boxes" with "barely enough blood to be worth the ear ache". She was right of course he thought smugly, his baby girl was much better than Nik's 'good lad' in every way. 

The story with the cat ended with her giggling gleefully into his neck as he described the increasingly bizarre behaviour of the feline revenant, starting with eating only the tops of the heads and brains of its rodent and avian prey, staring blankly into nothing in areas where people had recently died or been buried, then its killing and feeding on other village cats, not seeming to notice it's own multitude of fatal wounds from the fights as it became more and more wretched looking. His mother had finally forced the story from him and laid the apparently accidentally immortalised beast to rest when it attempted to get at a sleeping Bekah's brain and his sister's shrieking brought the whole family running to see the cat thrown against the wall and get up like nothing had happened, despite the kink in its clearly broken spine.

After his story of Bygul, the unfortunate Zombie cat, she told him about her snake. Monsieur Aspic was apparently what happened when a lonely, immortal little vampire witch didn't want her pet asp viper to die and leave her alone. The creature was seven hundred years old, around a meter long, far more venomous than his mortal relations, and had some minor higher intelligence from the centuries bound to his mistress. It sounded a lot like the stories of witches' familiars told by those who didn't actually know about magic. It wasn't a real thing, sharing a psychic bond with an animal companion. Or, it was something Kol had never encountered in his thousand years of keeping himself firmly in the loop with witches. Magic was somewhat sentient though, in certain ways. If a lonely, hurting, desperate witch wanted with all her being for her snake companion to be with her always, even without an actual spell there was a minuscule chance that her magic would reach out and make it happen it seemed.

His little bird correctly guessed that he hadn't actually bedded any queen of England, banking one prize, but ventured incorrectly that he had not actually zombified the cat. She found it more likely that he had in fact once compelled a team of groundsmen to lay beautiful, perfectly neat turf throughout the entirety of one of Elijah's houses, including the stairs in a strange sort of carpet while his stuffy older brother was out meddling in one of Nik's schemes. It was a bit of a trick though. It had in fact been one of Nik's mansions he'd struck and his siblings reactions had been priceless. He had spent a week daggered in his coffin for that stunt before Elijah managed to calm their half brother down but it had been worth it to see that absolute, uncomprehending bewilderment on their faces.

From her second, impressively outlandish round, he had correctly guessed through sheer luck that she had not actually convinced a group of baseline human women that they were witches, then slaughtered and feasted on them all in a fake skyclad ritual. It had truly been a guess, because he could scarcely believe that she had spent a year living with werewolves, or six months naked in the ocean convincing sailors and beach goers that she was a mermaid or siren.

Both wild tales were apparently true though. His ridiculous little girl had spent the year gaining the trust of a wolf pack to obtain willingly gifted venom for her ritual. The six months in the ocean had simply been out of boredom in her second century. Her vampiric abilities to hold her breath for much longer than any human, and be unaffected by the cold easily convinced superstitious sailors, and her looks, and the haunting singing voice that she demonstrated shyly for him sealed their fates. 

Picturing her treading water, the curves of her modest breasts cresting the surface, long, waterlogged crimson hair plastered to her slim neck and pale shoulders and drifting in the water around her like spilled blood had him hard as a rock, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Well it seems I've found a treasure that outshines any of the paltry trinkets my siblings have dragged home over the years," he announced smugly. He could feel her pleased and proud little smile against his shoulder. "Now I think I'd like to see my cute little siren's fierce side again. Let's go and pay the Gilbert's a visit shall we sweetling? And you can show daddy what a little demon his little angel can be." His smile then was all razor fangs and glittering black eyes. She didn't disappoint, returning the expression unflinchingly with her own smile that was more a baring of her cute, deadly fangs than anything remotely friendly.

"Oh yes please daddy! I've been dying to...play...with those insolent little brats who dared to lay their unworthy hands and turn their vile weapons on you," she purred darkly. Her body quivered eagerly in his grasp much like a hunting hound raring to chase down and tear apart its prey. It didn't help him calm his raging erection in the slightest. Seeing her so desperate to inflict pain in his name was intoxicating.

"Alright darling, let's go play. But remember to listen to daddy and don't get carried away. I won't have you falling to the little hunters curse before I've even tasted the ecstasy in your blood as I wring orgasm after orgasm from your exhausted little body." He smirked, seeing the violence in her eyes thoroughly derailed, and tumbled her distracted form to the side, freeing him to zip upright and out of the canopied bed.

"Do you want to change out of your robe first my little devil?" 

He had pulled his trousers from yesterday back on this morning, but his shirt and jacket were utterly ruined, soaked with vervain and torn and bloodstained from the cleaver he took to the collarbone, so he had rummaged shamelessly in her drawers and pulled on a plain black T-shirt. It was tight and clingy over his muscled torso, she was much smaller than him after all, and it curved in at the waist in a way that was probably meant to flatter the curves of her female form, but he made it look good. He liked the ease and comfort of all these modern clothes. He hadn't bothered with shoes or socks, comfortable enough in the warded house to go barefoot, but he wanted them on before they went to the dungeon. It was always best to have shoes on for a good torture session. Unless it was the more carnal sort of torture session of course. Those were perfectly acceptable to carry our barefoot.

He shook off his musing as Mal scrambled out of her bed and nodded. "Yes please daddy, the grey wool isn't very good for torturing. But I have an apron!" A thoughtful hum escaped her then. "I have lots of clean clothes here though, you can wear my apron," she offered sweetly. He couldn't help but reach out and ruffle her hair earning a sulky pout.

"Don't worry about it sweetling, you wear your apron and daddy will use a spell to keep his clothes clean, okay?" She agreed chirpily and he guided her back next door to the decoy room to retrieve his shoes and socks.

With his shoes on he felt suitably armoured to deal with the little brats who were willing to risk raising Silas in their petty desire for the cure to vampirism, but first he had a cute little murder doll to dress up.

"Okay darling, lets get you dressed for our play date!" A cute blush stained those pale cheeks, but a brimming happiness filled emerald eyes and she took his hand to pull him back into her real room. Having already snooped, Kol went confidently over to the drawers that held her assortment of 'little' clothes and pulled out a pair of pale pink panties with 'real life mermaid' and the silhouette of said mythical creature printed on them with a knowing grin. He added some white socks with a froth of lace at the ankles and a plain white vest with little lace details at the neck and hem as she watched uncertainly. 

"Cute little clothes for underneath will be you and daddy's little secret, then you put big girl clothes on top for your armour as we go into battle," he explained. 

From another set of drawers he pulled out a pair of dark grey jeans, and a black T-shirt similar to the stolen one he wore.

Stalking over to where she still stood near the door, frozen with overstimulation, he stroked her cheek gently. Overwhelmed as she was, she still pushed her cheek into his palm like an affectionate cat. 

"Don't worry, Daddy's got you. Arms up."

She obeyed, and he crouched, quickly whipping the long robe up and off of her. She had shed her shoes and socks at some point and stood quiet and passive before him in plain black panties and a black bra with little bows between her breasts and on the straps. Her arms dropped to her sides and she made no move to cover herself. She was shy in her interactions with him, but she wasn't self conscious about her body. How could she be, he thought amusedly, when she had spent months naked in the ocean just for the fun of messing with sailors? 

He was still hard in his pants, but he ignored his eager cock, quickly divesting her of her bra. He took only the briefest of pauses to taste one rosy nipple drawing a pleased sigh from her before he quickly covered her back up with the chosen vest and T-shirt.

Tugging her panties down her legs to the floor exposed a neatly groomed vulva with only a small triangle of bright red hair above her slit. It was a fairly modern practice, this removal of pubic hair, and honestly Kol couldn't care less either way. As long as a woman was clean, he had no preference for how much hair she chose to keep on her sex, but decided this suited his little hybrid well. A few gentle nudges had her stepping out out of the black panties, and into the mermaid ones that he tugged up into place with a gentle pat to her bum. 

Considering the jeans a for a moment, he scooped her up, and took her to the bed. A gentle toss, carefully to aim through the drapes, had her bouncing on the mattress with a surprised squeal, then soft giggles as she shook off the overwhelmed passiveness of the last few minutes.

"Daddy!"

Hmm, he really did like being called that. It was rather surprising since the Original had never wanted children, even as a human. But in this context, being her caretaker, her lover, her protector, her entire world? Yes he decided. He liked that a lot.

Slipping the socks on her feet, then the jeans up her legs, he helped her to stand and did up her button and zipper. It was a novel experience for the ancient vampire, putting a beautiful woman's clothes on rather than tearing them off.

"Alright darling. Where are your shoes and your apron?"

Some sturdy black boots were quickly acquired from under the bed along with a tantalising view of her swaying, denim clad behind, but she explained that her apron was hanging up in the dungeon. Apparently it was a proper torture apron he mused, impressed. Not just a cleaning apron or something.

When they got to the dungeon she pulled an impressive full coverage dark brown leather apron from a hook and his eyebrows rose in pleased surprise. "What an excellent apron sweetling," he praised. "Let me help you put it on and then we can play."

Apron clad, she skipped down the steps ahead, stopping before the two still warded cells and turning to look at him.

"Which one will we play with first Daddy? Should I take down both barriers and let them watch each other scream?" Ah what a cute little monster he had. He ruffled the top of her hair, earning a playful scowl before answering.

"Yes, go ahead darling, let's see them both."


	11. Little Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised <3 Okay so I'm Im not super sure about this one. I feel like it maybe got too purple prosey or something but I sort of liked it anyway so please let me know what you thought! As always, happy to receive con crit, questions, or just chat so please drop me a comment! Oh and there's mild torture in this chapter, and will be more in the next unless it takes an unexpected direction once I start writing so be careful and if you're worried drop me a message and I can summarise it for you <3

Raising and lowering the barriers on her prison cells was super easy. Mallory had etched the anchoring sigils for the barriers into the bars, floor and walls decades ago when she had first taken possession of this house from the crazy old lord who had ordered it built. He had used the dungeon to imprison anyone who questioned his tyrannical hold over the province. Mal had used it for many things over the years, from storing food, to interrogating informants, to just holding people who had annoyed her too much for a mercifully quick death. A dungeon was a very useful and practical investment!

So yes, the sigils inscribed into the cells meant she didn't actually have to shape a spell, just focus on the type of barrier she wanted to raise or lower, and feed a little power into the array and the symbols did most of the work for her. She was pretty proud of the design. She wondered if Kol...if _Daddy_...would be impressed by it?

As she dropped the barriers, she reached out and took hold of her companion's hand, pleased when he smiled easily at the action and interlocked their fingers.

"Look Daddy," she mumbled shyly, one foot scuffing the floor as she pointed with her free hand, drawing his attention to the symbols gouged delicately into the closest bar. She craved his approval, but felt a little silly seeking it so blatantly. He had said he wanted her to feel free to be herself with him though, and this is what she wanted, so she made herself follow through with it. When he pulled her into his arms and murmured proud compliments on the design and implementation into her ear, a fizzy sort of happiness filled her heart until she felt like he must be able to hear the bubbles in her chest. 

Oh, no, it wasn't bubbles she realised. It was that involuntary purr again. The sound hesitated as she became conscious of it. It probably wasn't appropriate to be purring like a contented cat in front of her soon to be torture victims she thought, but when Kol grinned wickedly and dropped one of the hands at her waist down to squeeze her bottom she squealed and decided that it was fine. He clearly couldn't care less about proper pre-torture etiquette, and she had never really cared about what _should be_ so much as what she wanted. And she couldn't care less what the _prisoners_ thought of her behaviour! She had been prepared to try, to impress him, but now she didn't have to!

Both vampire witches, wrapped up in each other as they were, utterly ignored the demanding yelling of the female prisoner that had started up moments after the veil was dropped. The human boy had been asleep, but his sisters squalling soon woke him up too. He didn't join her in haranguing their captors though. Just sat at the back of his cell, as far as he could get from the bars as though that would protect him, and watched the duo with wary, exhausted eyes.

After a few more long moments in her daddy's arms, Mal turned in his grasp to pin the louder of the two prisoners with an icy, pitiless green stare. It caused the screeching to falter suddenly, to the little hybrid's satisfied pleasure. The noise was _very_ irritating, and she already had had a burning need to hurt the other woman for last night's attempt to murder Daddy.

A few centuries ago, a minor English nobleman who fancied himself a poet had become enamoured of Mal. He had seen her feeding one night and become fixated, calling her his dark muse and begging her to allow him to stay by her side. She hadn't known what to make of him, and allowed it for a few months, but eventually ended up draining the man out of irritation and exasperation at his fawning. While he lived he had composed a huge number of frankly dreadful poems about her. One of those poems had described the exact look she just used as being 'as warm as the midwinter blizzard that freezes the life from unwary travellers' and 'promising endings filled with screaming passionate agony that move her not at all'. 

He'd had little skill at composition, but his powers of observation were accurate enough. He _had_ died screaming in passionate agony, and she _hadn't_ been moved at all.

Shaking her head stubbornly, The prisoner had managed to break the cold stare and turned her unworthy eyes on Mal's Daddy, earning a low, dark warning growl. Mal also shifted them a little so that her body was directly between Kol and the other female. It didn't stop them locking gazes, what with her new Daddy being almost a full foot taller than the little witch hybrid, but it did put a clear claim in place which soothed her riled instincts a little. 

The agitated growl continued to trickle from between gritted teeth, but she didn't move to silence the insolent wench. It didn't feel like her place to interrupt Kol's conversations without some sort of sign that he was alright with it. Her vampiric instincts said that this was her Male and she should drive off other females, but her conscious thoughts said that she hardly knew him and that would be rude and might drive him off. The conflicting impulses left her feeling unsettled, but the fact that he hadn't released her from his hold, and she could feel the reassuring slow thrum of his heartbeat from where his chest was pressed to her back helped her hold it together.

"Quiet down Love. You're giving me a headache. Isn't she giving you a headache Princess?" Not lifting her basilisk stare from the much younger woman, Mallory nodded.

"Yes Daddy. I haven't heard such a racket since the time I set Monsieur Aspic on a man who thought he could peep on me bathing in the river. I'd have heard the great oaf rustling about even if I wasn't a vampire," she snorted derisively remembering the event. "Turns out the pathetic fool was deathly afraid of snakes. Such a shame he had to die that way. Monsieur Aspic's venom is horribly slow and painful. " The fearful look her fondly reminiscing tone put on the baby vampire's face had Mal grinning cruelly. From the way those big brown doe eyes darted from Mallory's face, to a place about a foot higher and back down in horrified incomprehension the siphoner got the impression that Kol's expression probably mirrored her own. She leaned back happily into his hold, pleased with the idea of being so in sync with him and he took her weight without missing a beat.

Struck with an idea, Mal reached out mentally for a moment before returning her focus to the room. The vampire doppelgänger was speaking to Kol in a tone far less respectful than he deserved from the likes of her.

"You have to take us back! Klaus needs my human blood to make more hybrids! If you hurt us you'll spend the next thousand years running from him and his dagge-"

"Oh do shut up, child!" Mal couldn't hold her tongue any longer. 

She hadn't even lasted ten minutes into her decision not to interrupt his conversations she thought ruefully. Oh well. The little termagant looked affronted that Mal had dared to cut her off, but the elder female had no intention of allowing her daddy to be threatened by anyone ever again. Not even his hybrid brother.

Her Kol was old and strong, and returning his magic had only increased his power. (Did it make him a hybrid now too she pondered? Maybe not, since she had to channel his magic for him, but she would think on the issue. It would be a nice gift if she could make a way to let him access his own magic without her help...) Not just that though, now he had her too. Not only was that an extra seven hundred year old vampire, with seven hundred years of strength and experience, an extra _magic wielder_ with seven hundred years of knowledge and practice. No, it was also an extra body to guard his back, another pair of eyes to keep watch and share the responsibility of keeping them safe. She was utterly determined to be the furthest thing from a burden to him. So she might not know what this Klaus could do that made their prisoner believe he was an effective threat, but she was having none of it.

When he made no move to chastise her, Mallory took that as tacit permission to continue. "You are quite the most ridiculous creature I've ever had in my dungeon. Look around you and read the room chit. You are held prisoner by a complete unknown who even in your infancy you should be able to tell is centuries your elder. I have demonstrated significant magical ability and you have no knowledge of my strengths, allies, or resources. Taking all this into account, you have failed to acknowledge me as a threat, or attempt to either gain my favour or gather information about me. Instead you begin our interaction by shrieking like a fishwife and attempting to threaten one I have clearly demonstrated is under my protection!" As she lectured, the red head slipped out of her daddy's grasp and paced furiously up and down the small space in front of the bars. Elena's jaw hung open unattractively, scarcely able to believe she was actually being lectured right now. 

"Not even your obvious youth can excuse such rampant stupidity!" Stamping her foot crossly, the witch waved an imperious hand and the cell's gate unlocked. The click of it disengaging echoed ominously, cutting off her daddy's gleeful laughter and all eyes fell to the now unsecured lock. 

Another commanding wave sent the door flying open to crash loudly against the bars. Suddenly seeming to understand she was in danger the stupid girl scrambled to back away from the opening.

"Kol! Kol you can't let her do this! Kol!"

Darling forward into the cell like a striking snake, Mal seized a fist full of long brown hair and used it to rag the younger woman's head back and forth like a terrier shaking a rat.

"Get his name out of your unworthy mouth!" she snarled. Ah, seems like she finally had the girl's attention as those limpid eyes that had seemed so sure now filled with frightened tears.

"Elena!" Seeing her shake his sister around like a rag doll was too much for young Jeremy apparently and the injured human had used the wall to drag himself to his feet and pressed himself up against the bars separating the two cells, arm outstretched. She spared him a brief glance, then looked to Kol to see if he had any direction for her.

Seeing her look, her daddy held a hand out, and spoke what she recognised as a summoning spell. A metal baseball bat dropped from nowhere just to the side of his hand. The Original snatched it from the air so smoothly that she doubted the thoroughly distracted vampire in her grasp had noticed it hadn't quite appeared on target. There's no way the human in the next cell could have with his inferior perception.

Her daddy swished the bat playfully through the air with a manic grin on his face that she couldn't help but return in kind.

"Poor little Elena. Relax darling, it's aluminium so there's no risk of our fun being interrupted with an untimely staking this time!"

Mal giggled at the grand production he made of sauntering into the cell towards the two women, swaggering and gesturing playfully. Her daddy was such a showman. She could barely even see the coiled aggression in his straight spine and she was looking for it. She idly took hold of the hand Elena was using to tug at the wrist of the fist in her hair and without taking her eyes off of her daddy, she crushed it.

Elena howled and thrashed in her grip, probably tearing out a fair amount of her own hair and further mangling the hand Mal had yet to release. Throughout the entire drama, compounded by the littlest Gilbert's useless shouts for his sister, the little hybrid held her daddy's gaze, warmed by the pleasure in his glittering brown eyes.


	12. Little Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty graphic torture at the end of this one and I'm down to 8% battery so posting super fast before my tablet dies! Let me know what you think <3 Also probably lots of mistakes since I haven't proofread so point them out if you see them ;)

Jeremy was hollering uselessly for Kol to get Mal off of his sister. As if the Original held any dregs of remaining good will for the young upstart who had intended to murder him last night! The idea actually drew an amused snort. He didn't spare the boy a glance though. Why would he? The little hunter wasn't in any position to be a threat, and Kol had something _much_ more pleasant to feast his eyes on.

Vibrant emerald eyes watched his face adoringly while Tatia's latest copy thrashed like a landed fish in his pet's unaffected grasp. If the doppelgänger wasn't currently in such agony, he imagined she would probably be rather offended by how little of her tormentor's attention was actually spared on her. 

All of the women who shared that face had turned out to be rather vain with puffed up senses of their own importance. He wondered if it was a doppelgänger trait, or just a coincidence. The youngest surviving Mikaelson male honestly didn't know how they kept wrapping his older but evidently not wiser brothers around their grasping little fingers. 

Fortunately he had vastly superior taste. 

Wandering over, he let the metal end of his bat clang noisily along the bars separating the cells. The clamorous ringing clashes of metal on metal served to make the two Gilberts flinch as well as drown out their caterwauling for a minute. Reaching the two female vampires, he indulged himself in reaching out and running his free hand through his pretty little Valkyrie's blood coloured mane. It really was lovely. The way it ran over his fingers and palm like blood coloured silk made his sensualist side purr with pleasure. 

He was pretty sure that he was going to take up photography just to try to capture her in all her facets. Releasing her hair with a gentle scritch to her scalp where she had leaned into his hand, Kol whipped out his phone. "Quiet down _mate,"_ he mocked Jeremy who had stopped yelling and was now attempting to plead with him as he framed the shot he wanted. "Oh that's right! We're _not_ mates are we? Were you hoping that killing everyone in my sire line would complete your little mark in one fell swoop?" 

As he posed the question in a disinterested tone, he was pacing around Mal and Elena snapping photos of the scene on his phone from various angles. Modern technology made everything so quick and easy. "Very nice Princess, tip her head back for me a touch would you?" It was important that his enemies never see that they had affected him at all. Better that they believe that they had never stood a chance, that he was always unruffled because he always had an ace up his sleeve. It made them less likely to try again. Not that he often left people who struck at him alive to try again, but sometimes they were more useful to him alive than dead. 

And sometimes he had let them live for his family. Before he had seen Klaus's response to Elena last night he had truly believed his brother had been involved in plotting his final death and had been steeling himself to genuinely forsake his siblings at long last. It had been agony, but it had also felt a lot like freedom. And then Nik had moved to kill the doppelgänger, putting her offence against Kol above any chance of making more of his little hybrids, and the torturous little barbs of love and loyalty had dug themselves back into the wildest Original's heart, binding him as tightly as they ever had.

So now, though he had no intention of allowing these stupid children to risk raising Silas, he was also going to leave at least the doppelgänger alive. For now. A wicked idea came to him then. He wasn't going to end her, but Nik didn't have to know that. A few taps and the best photo was winging its way across the airwaves to his hybrid brother's phone.

Kol loved to rile his siblings up, to torment them for his own amusement, and yes, he very much liked to upset Nik's schemes to punish him for the daggering business. But not this. A thousand years his half brother had searched and suffered. Driven near mad by the desire to be free from his cursed bindings, not to be alone in his difference from the rest of their family, and to not to be the only one of his kind. Kol didn't share that urge, utterly pleased to be the only Original vampire-witch hybrid and thus above all other vampires and witches, more than he already had been, but he supposed it was the wolf in his brother. Yearning to be surrounded by other mutts or something. And since Nik had been willing to give that up for him, Kol would just have to make it happen.

Of course once he had he'd be sure to rub it in his half brother's face and use it to get his way in arguments for at least the next thousand years. 

The Mystic Falls brats, and Kol's own siblings-shouldn't at least Bekah know better?- were all coming at the problem like it had only one possible solution. But magic just didn't work like that. Off the top of his head Kol could think of at _least_ four ways to attempt to procure human doppelgänger blood that didn't involve risking the end of days. Of course Bekah wanted the cure for herself, so perhaps his darling sister wasn't being painfully thick so much as she was keeping as many pawns on the board working towards her goal as possible. Gods he hoped so or he was going to be terribly disappointed in her.

So Kol wasn't going to kill her, or let his little champion kill her. He didn't think she would be pleased by the alternative though. Wasn't it just wonderfully convenient that his little pet had a dungeon in her secret warded mansion where he could store his test subject while he experimented on her blood and the magic that made her?

Tiring of the whiny begging from the next cell for now, he slid his phone back into his pocket, then finally defined to look over there just so he could watch the shock, then horror bleed across the boy's face when the Original gestured at him and spoke a spell that he had designed five hundred years ago. Of course he had never been able to cast it, but he had often crafted spells as thought exercises over the years. Sometimes he gave them to witches as payment for services rendered, others he hoarded in the dogged hope he would succeed in reclaiming his magic some day. This particular spell had been born in the wake of Katerina's great escape. Nik had been furious, and for _months_ Kol had been forced to avoid the family or be driven mad by the hybrid's infuriated rants. _Yak yak yak, katerina this, I will have my revenge that, Kol are you listening???_ As if anyone within a hundred feet could escape listening! And so this spell had been created in an attempt at distracting himself from beating Nik over the head with a bottle of wine and ending up daggered.

He had expected the face he would see falling victim to this spell to be Niklaus', but the initial expression was pretty much spot on. That confused panic. Of course on the Gilbert boy it gave way to mind breaking horror where he was pretty sure his brother would have flown into indignant rage as his mouth disappeared. The smooth stretch of skin from nose to chin was pretty creepy looking Kol noted happily.

Returning his focus to the two women he was smug to see Mal's impressed expression. 

"Wow Kol! That's so creepy! Would you teach me it?" 

He frowned slightly at the red haired hybrid.

"Now now, Fledgeling," he admonished. "That's not my name, is it?"

He was aware that he was definitely confusing the Gilberts and pleased to sow chaos even for a moment. Having accepted the role of his little valkyrie's daddy, Kol had no intention of hiding her away, or letting her hide him and their relationship. He wasn't ashamed, and he would teach her not to be either, starting with owning their relationship in front of people who didn't matter.

He held her gaze steadily, maintaining a reassuring, firm expression and she flushed adorably. From the yelp near the floor, her grip had tightened on the unfortunate miss Gilbert's hand too.

"W-will you teach me, Daddy?" Much better.

"Of course I will sweetling. But first I promised you playtime, didn't I? Now I want to keep this one alive for now," he waved his bat at Elena. We'll need her for some experiments I want to run, but there's an awful lot of fun you can have with a vampire without killing them, don't worry! The boy can't be killed by a vampire without them going mad and trying to kill any other vampires and themselves because of the hunter's curse, but _we_ don't have to lay a hand on him." He smirked darkly at his deceptively innocent looking pet. Her expression wouldn't be amiss on a child being promised a new toy, but he noticed that she was slowly grinding the bones of Elena's hand in her grip together as they healed at a vampiric rate.

"All we have to do is make sure that his poor, guilt tortured elder sister doesn't manage to take her own life in penance for her appalling act of fratricide."

She bobbed her head happily then. "It will probably take a lot of torture before we break her enough to do it Daddy." Her voice dropped to a hush as she asked, "will you show me your favourite techniques?"

The way she asked, soft and bashful like a virgin asking his favourite sexual position tore a belly laugh from him and brought an adorably disgruntled pout to those pretty lips. He walked right up to her and tugged her into his arms, rubbing his cheek against the top of her blood coloured hair in joyful affection. They both ignored the way Elena slumped to the floor with a whimper when Mal was forced to release her to catch her balance against Kol's chest.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Don't pout, I forgot you wouldn't know. Original Vampires can compel other vampires. But not to worry, we aren't in a rush. We can take the scenic route and I'll be _very_ happy to show you mine if you show me yours." He laid the suggestiveness on thick in his tone so there could be no missing the double entendre and she shoved her face into his pectorals. The heat from her cheeks easily soaked through his stolen shirt and alerted him to the blush, not that the action didn't give it away anyway. He did jolt slightly when he felt her teeth press into the flesh above his right nipple though, gnawing lightly through the fabric.

"Careful there little one. Don't start something you aren't ready to finish," he rumbled, voice dropping to a gravelly murmur. When she let go, he was both disappointed and relieved.

Turning to look back down at Elena, his little warrior wriggled in his arms until he let go, then squatted down, poking at the downed baby vampire until she struggled to her hands and knees in an attempt to scramble away. It seemed that her crushed hand had taken the opportunity to heal while they were distracted, but she didn't get far. As she rose from her prone position Mal placed one hand on her right shoulder, and in one swift movement grabbed the right upper arm and tore the entire limb off with a neat twist and jerk. There was a sucking pop sound as the shoulder was expertly levered out of its socket, and a wet tear as skin and muscle and cartilage ripped. Blood gushed everywhere.

The entire thing was so calmly and quickly done that their were a solid two seconds before the victim started an anguished wail, and a good five more before her brother joined in with muffled yells and banging on the bars. It was genuinely impressive to Kol. The limb had been removed with very little damage, since the shoulder was popped free first, and the twist sort of pinched the arm off with a fairly neat tear without the use of any tools.

While he basked in delight at the sight of his little girl at play, apron covered in blood, humming quietly, she put the severed arm down, and swiftly repeated the action on the doppelganger's other arm. She then calmly swapped the arms over, forcing the ball ends firmly into the sockets opposite the ones where they had been removed. The doppelgänger was in too much trauma to understand what was going on and thrashed mindlessly But Mal was seven hundred years her senior and calmly pinned her in place as the swapped over arms gruesomely healed into their new places.

Once the bleeding stopped, Mal stood and backed up, smiling shyly as she explained her actions.

"In my experience, this one is good for vampires you wanna keep alive because the skin seals up and they stop bleeding, but because the arms are on backwards the ball of the bone doesn't fit in the shoulder socket right, so it's pressing really painfully against the bone and a bunch of nerves as it keeps trying to heal itself. It works really good for breaking their minds too. There's just something really disturbing about having your limbs swapped around I guess!"

Fuck. He was hard as a rock and his restraint snapped. She really was perfect, all blood soaked and sweet and earnest. At his top speed Kol darted forward and scooped her into his arms ignoring the blood that smears down his front from her apron. He completely forgot that spell to protect his clothes, and couldn't care less. As she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing at his shoulders in shock, he carried her off up the stairs, barely sparing a moment to wave his fingers and lock the cell door behind him. 


	13. Little Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS 2500 WORDS OF SMUT AND THEY DONT EVEN GET KOLS PANTS OFF SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE OF THE SAME!!!
> 
> If you don't wanna read it drop me a message and I can summarise, no problem.
> 
> Specific warnings for spanking and sexual acts while in a little headspace. Remember that Mal is a 700 year old woman and would come out of her headspace if something shocked her. She is capable of making her own decisions here.
> 
> Let me know if it's super cringey or something, idk, I'm off to hide my face in awkwardness from writing this. Couldn't bring myself to proof read it so please point out any mistakes.

When Kol grabbed her up so suddenly out of nowhere Mal couldn't help the startled squeal that escaped her, nor the reflexive scrabbling grab at his neck for support. The scent of his rich ancient blood reached her from where her nails had broken his skin making her mouth water but she didn't feel so much as a twitch to indicate he registered the pain.

As he whisked her back towards her room he was giving off a rough sound that reverberated sensually through her body with alarming intensity . It was much deeper and more resonant than his earlier purr and sent delicious shivery tingles radiating down her spine from the base of her skull. Her nipples tightened with a painfully pleasurable quickness in response and she felt a warmth in her core that would have let her know she was becoming slick with arousal even if she couldn't smell her own musky sweetness. His strong hands tightened where they were gripping her thigh and waist and she knew she would have bruises in the shape of his fingers. They would be light enough that they'd only last a few minutes at her age and she found herself disappointed with that thought. She would like to carry his marks on every inch of her skin but his claiming bite on her neck would have to do for now.

When they reached her room, the door crashed open to hit the wall without the use of a spell from the force of his roiling magic. Kol threw her gently through the open canopy curtains to land on her bed where she bounced a little. Even as caught up in his instincts as he was, he was careful with her she noted happily in the back of her mind. Before she could process her new position the Original had flashed on top of her and stopped, staring intensely down into her face, eyes black and teeth sharp.

"Little Valkyrie," He gritted out, face contorted with strain. "You were so damned sexy down there, torturing my enemies so creatively with that innocent little look on your face. I've always been weak to pretty, dangerous things." The rumbling sound was coming from somewhere in his chest she noted, not his throat because the sound didn't falter at all as he spoke. It layered bone meltingly under his words leaving her limp and feeling incredibly sensually submissive beneath him. The heat between her thighs continued to build and she rubbed them together restlessly.

The couple of times she had dabbled in sex in the past, Mal had been on top. Her instincts had refused to allow her to let an unworthy male take a dominant position over her, despite her not actually enjoying taking the reins. Because she didn't really enjoy being on top, and couldn't let go enough to find any pleasure when she tried to fight her instincts and allow a man to top her, she had little experience when it came to sex with anyone but herself. She had a decent collection of toys, and was satisfied enough with her own attentions, but this effortless, powerful but careful dominance, uncontested by her own instincts for the first time, threw a switch inside her, allowing her natural tendencies to come out for the first time with a partner.

Soft and loose under his hard, tense body, she purred ardently and arched her back to press her taut nipples up into his chest, mewling at the muted friction through her blood soaked apron. She panted and lifted her hands from the bed to clutch at his rigid biceps as she writhed, seeking more. More friction, more of his body heat, more of the safety she felt wrapped up entirely in him.

"Daddy! Daddy please! I need-" breaking off with a frustrated whine the younger hybrid lifted a leg to wrap around her daddy's waist, apron bunching up around her hips. A startled yip was torn from her almost instantly though when his hand shot down to land a stinging swat on the side of the butt cheek of the offending leg, and push the limb back down to the bed.

When she shot a wounded look at him she noticed that he had reined in his expression, eyes once again that warm, mischievous brown she had come to adore so quickly. There was still a fierce tension in his features when he smirked down at her.

"Ah ah ah little birdy. You don't take your pleasure from daddy without permission," he growled in that delicious accent, and she felt a small welling of shame at the chastisement, but her arousal drowned it out quickly and she pouted drawing a chuckle from him.

"Don't worry, elskan, I won't leave you wanting." The hand that had spanked her ran gently up and down the outside of her thigh and up under the bunched apron and her shirt to stroke the naked flesh at her waist. Annoyed with the barrier the protective garment put between them Mal fought to collect her wits enough to snarl out a hasty banishing charm. The apron could have ended up anywhere she was so distracted when she cast it, but the little vampire siphoner couldn't care less at that moment.

As soon as the apron disappeared every sensation was amplified and she gasped and flopped back to the mattress breaking the contact between their chests. Kol had gone still, as unmoving as stone above her as black washed through his eyes again and was fought back in an impressive display of control. Perfect, her instincts whispered. A worthy mate.

"Ask daddy with your words and you'll get anything you want, my Little Princess," he promised and she growled softly, irritated that he wasn't getting on with it! Didn't he know that she was going mad with need right now? How could he expect her to form words?

Another stinging swat to her butt cut the growl off sharpish. Mal had never been spanked before, though she was aware that many Littles with caregivers were. She had only been Little by herself, but from her research she hadn't expected the sensations caused by that sharp smack. Of course there was the pain. He hadn't used enough of his superior strength to truly injure her but he hadn't been gentle either. She was sure to have a perfect burning imprint of his hand on her skin right now. On the heels of the pain was a radiating warmth from the area. Being so close to her centre, the warmth, and his gentle stroking over the afflicted spot ramped her arousal up even further.

Aside from the physical sensations, the smack loosed a flurry of emotions in the suppressed Little. She felt ashamed at displeasing her daddy, mingled dizzyingly with warm butterflies, that he was correcting her this way, like a real daddy, soothing her afterwards, and staying close as she processed the action.

It took a moment to gather herself, but she managed a soft "I'm sorry daddy," combined with a submissive baring of her throat, flashing him her claiming bite mark at the same time. That pleased him a lot. He lowered his face to her neck, tilting his head to delicately clasp her trachea between his teeth for an instant in acceptance of her more feral apology. Instincts appeased, he released her with a quick lick, then pressed a shockingly sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Good girl, apologising so sweetly will get you everywhere. But," he reiterated firmly, "you still have to ask daddy for what you want."

For some reason, though she was incredibly frustrated, Mal wasn't annoyed at him at all anymore. It felt like his right to demand this of her.

"I need- I don't know daddy! Want to be your good girl, please!" That was all she could figure out from the clamouring mass of impulses and needs in her body right now. She wanted to please him, knew that that was what would make her feel good.

His warm breath, still smelling faintly of the blood he'd drunk in her kitchen gusted over her face in a sharp exhale at that and he finally lifted himself to his knees hovering over her hipbones. He swiftly shredded the T-shirt he was wearing-Was that hers?- then did the same to her own, tearing it down the centre from neckline to hem until it flapped open like a button up exposing her cute vest.

She shifted shyly as he took a minute to just stare down at her, eyes trailing caressingly from her face down to her hips where they met his own and back up.

"Such a cute little girl I've acquired," he murmured approvingly. "Now lie still and let daddy unwrap his present."

Obediently, Mal lay there, heart pounding human-fast in her breast rather than its usual sluggish vampiric tempo. His heart beat was slower than hers, though she had noticed earlier that he had a slower resting rate too. It thudded hard though, loud. She imagined a little cartoon heart pounding on the inside of his ribs and couldn't suppress a small giggle drawing a smile to his face where he was pulling off her socks, shoes already tossed off to the side somewhere.

The giggle hiked up in pitch and intensity as he seized her right ankle and set long, clever fingers to tickling her bare sole. Entirely without her permission, the other foot lashed out in a frantic, flailing kick. Fortunately his reflexes were exceptional and he ceased his assault to grab that ankle too, holding both feet immobile with hands about as movable as vervain infused iron bands. "Careful sweetling," he grinned wolfishly. "I'd be much less handsome without a head, don't you think?"

While she lay there heaving for breath from his tickle attack he prowled up to her hips and deftly unfastened her button and zipper. Strong hands coaxed her to lift her butt up off the bed by digging her heels into the cover and then slipped her jeans down. Once she settled back down he picked up her feet and slipped the jeans off. The gentle insistent manhandling and stripping of her 'big girl' outer covering had Mal feeling particularly little and before she noticed what she was doing she had a thumb in her mouth, suckling needily.

As she lay there sucking her thumb, bare except for her cute lacy vest and mermaid panties, she felt all of her anxiety and self conciousness slip out of reach like water between her fingers. Her daddy was looking up the bed at her intensely and she knew that daddy wouldn't let anything hurt her, so she was safe. Her special place between her legs needed daddy right now, so she reached her free hand up and made grabby gestures at him.

Daddy's dark head cocked as he eyed her and she grumbled insistently round her thumb, pressing her thighs together and squeezing to indicate the spot where she needed him.

"Dada!" she huffed, still garbled around her thumb, but it seemed to get the point across since he smiled widely and used her ankles to pull her legs open. Once he was satisfied, and after he inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a rumbling growl, he crawled up her body placing gentle nips and soothing licks here and there as he went. When he reached her breasts he paused to suckle one puckered nipple then the other through her vest, leaving quickly cooling wet patches on the thin white fabric. As they cooled her pointed nipples ached sweetly as they attempted to get even harder. She mewled uncomfortably and grabbed at daddy's hair but he just finished crawling up to her face with a cheeky wink, tugged her thumb out of her mouth, and kissed her soundly.

The kiss stole the desperate sound she made as he slotted his hard body firmly into the cradle of her hips. She could feel the solid ridge of his maleness against her soft, needy secret place through her mermaid panties and rutted up mindlessly into him. He chuckled against her lips, and moved one big hand down between their bodies to the top of her mound.

She squeaked excitedly, thinking he was going to touch where she needed and soothe the ache in her, but he just used it to pin her pelvis to the bed and stop her grinding. Her eyes prickled with betrayed tears and he stroked her cheek gently with his free hand.

"Shhh, don't cry little baby. Daddy knows you're a lot younger now, aren't you sweetling? Don't worry, daddy will give you what you need." His soothing tone and gentle stroking eased her distress, and she settled back quietly, thumb slipping back into her mouth to self soothe.

Daddy moved back down and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Instinctively, her hips lifted to help him slide them down and he rewarded her with a kiss to her hip bone. Leaving the panties hanging around one ankle he brought his face level with her secret spot and urged her to spread her thighs out wide to the sides like a little frog. She did so willingly, no trace of shame or embarrassment left in her as she floated in the warm safety of her headspace.

When he growled happily and took a long lick up her slit she was distantly relieved that his hands were still on the top of her thighs, pinning her down. If they hadn't been, she was sure she would have bucked him right off the bed. Daddy was so clever!

"Mmm, such a sweet little honey pot my little nestling has," he rasped smugly, looking up at her. She was about to reach down and try and tug his head back where she needed it, but he returned to it by himself and she was soon lost. She had acquired a stuffie at some point, too dazed to know which one, and had her face buried in it as she squirmed and writhed under daddy's talented tongue. When she felt the tension inside her wind tighter to breaking point she whined in blissful uncertainty. She felt like she needed daddy's permission for this though he hadn't said so.

"Dada! Dada!"

Her clever daddy seemed to understand immediately, reassuring her. "It's okay, my little nestling can give daddy all of her sweet honey whenever you're ready. Go ahead little one"

Satisfied with his approval, after another clever twist of daddy's tongue in her secret place Mal yowled out her ecstasy, thrashing under daddy's implacable hold, and broke into a shower of fizzing sparkles. Or at least that's how she felt.

Daddy gently licked her through it until she whined with discomfort when it became too much then moved up the bed and pulled her into his lap to stroke her hair and press kisses to everywhere he could reach while she recovered


	14. Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna dump a bunch of chapters here as an apology for disappearing for so long, enjoy! *throws out chapters and hides in shame*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings: sex, daddy kink (not littlespace) mention of fucking someone to death with vamp strength (doesn't happen here of course!)

Holding a near naked and blissfully sated woman in his lap was nothing new to Kol. His charisma and power meant he was never without a willing bedmate or three when he wanted them, but cradling Mal to his chest as she panted and started to come back to herself felt like something he'd never experienced before.

Those previous partners had been his in that he took complete possession of their bodies until he was done with them and either cut them loose or indulged in a spot of recreational murder. But they weren't _his._ Not his to keep, his to guard and covet and protect. His like his little Valkyrie.

Kol didn't get attached to things easily. A thousand years where he could be daggered without notice and wake up to find all of his possessions lost to time, companions dead or scattered soon broke him of the habit. But what he did claim he was utterly defensive of. A handful of prized possessions were carefully hidden away in vaults across the world, painstakingly arranged so that no matter how long passed, they wouldn't be disturbed. Keys and passwords rather than I.D. so that humans wouldn't question his age if he returned eighty years later under his own identity, unaged.

As for people, he had the strangling unbreakable love that bound him to his siblings. That had formed during his human life, before the world had toughened his heart. Once he lost his magic Kol had become angry and cold, though he came across as mischevious and playful. He formed surface level bonds with witches he ran with, other vampires, even the odd amusing human. After his first daggering even those mild bonds were replaced with masks and pretty lies. He played, he used, but he didn't allow himself to become invested. Everyone but his family were too fragile to risk becoming attached to. But Mallory wasn't fragile, was she?

He had noticed her slip into a deeper headspace than she'd yet demonstrated when he stripped away her outer clothes leaving her wearing only 'little' garments and wondered for a moment if he should stop. If she would wish to engage in sexual acts in such a state. The thought was soon discarded when the little minx had all but demanded with her body language that he hurry up and satisfy her. He smirked fondly into her hair at the memory of that adorably demanding little glare she had levelled him with.

He was still hard enough to pound nails, but he was plenty mature enough to ignore it for now. Licking his lips in search of any remaining trace of her flavour he purred and stroked her thigh idly.

Kol adored the act of eating a woman out. Having her writhing under his highly experienced tongue, helpless to think of anything but him got him going. In those moments he was a god. He also just enjoyed the taste of a good cunt and Mal's was no exception. She tasted clean and musky and utterly desperate for him. She was wetter than a lot of women too, which he liked.

Generally after getting a female bedmate off with his mouth though, Kol would flip her over and use her body to chase his own end. Oh they always enjoyed it, but he was doing it for his own pleasure. He had a reputation in certain circles as a generous lover, but he was just selfish in a way that happened to please his partners. It hadn't been like that with his new pet though.

Oh he had enjoyed it tremendously, but he had found himself listening to the queues her body gave off eagerly. Wanting to give her pleasure more than he wanted to please himself. It was uncharacteristic of him. The beast curled up in his soul was smugly satisfied with her state, informing Kol that they had proved themselves skilled at mating to the smaller beast in their arms. The thought made Kol uncomfortable. What did he have to prove? She belonged to him, not the other way around.

When her little fingers started stroking hesitantly up his bare stomach, tracing his defined abs, the Original shook off the unsettling thoughts and returned his focus to his cute little pet. She was looking up at him, cheeks rosy and eyes clearer. He could tell straight away that she was out of her littlest headspace, but wasn't sure if she was still in the older one or not.

"Welcome back pet, tell daddy how big you feel," he ordered.

She smiled shyly and flattened both hands on his abs, stroking them up towards his chest in an endearingly clumsy go at seduction. "I'm big again but...can I still call you daddy?" Her voice trailed off hopefully and she was watching him through those thick red lashes as though he would turn that down!

Grinning darkly he tumbled her back to the bed and set himself on hands and knees over her. He could be more forceful now, when she wasn't in such a vulnerable headspace. "Oh yes little girl. In fact if you don't I think I'll have to punish you, don't you agree?"

He liked that startled, wide eyed expression a lot he decided. The burning cheeks and soft panting drew his gaze down and he preened when he spotted her diamond hard nipples standing proud beneath the wet spots of his saliva on her vest. But he would rather see them bare again he decided.

His little hybrid didn't seem to have a lot of 'little' clothes which had him hesitating for a heartbeat, but she was his to care for now, so he would buy her as many as she could wear in another seven centuries. Settled, he tore the vest open down the front, then snapped the shoulders letting the whole mess fall to the bed under her. She squeaked cutely and went to cover herself in surprise, but he pinned her wrists to the bed above her head and smirked.

She was totally naked now, and glorious. Kol totally understood how sailors could have been lured to their deaths for the sight of all that pretty pale skin. Of course the perfect imprint of his teeth on her neck improved the picture immensely in his not so humble opinion.

She licked her lips nervously and he heard the way her slowly slowing heart rate clicked back up a notch causing the predatory part of him to perk up and take note. He wanted those lips on his cock badly. But not right now he decided. Right now he wanted to be hilted so deep in her sheath that she felt him in her throat.

Snarling an order for her not to move, he threw himself off the bed and quickly shucked his jeans and underwear at full Original vampire speed, finally giving his aching prick some much needed breathing room. Flashing back over to her, he used her ankles to spread her legs and settled between them. He was pleased to see she hadn't moved so much as a finger leaving, her sprawled gloriously under him.

Her long hair was thrown around her head and her arms' raised position left her looking deliciously exposed and vulnerable. Baring her soft belly to a beast. Knowing that if she chose to, she actually stood a reasonable chance at incapacitating him, and maybe even killing him only added a layer of delight to the scenario. She was powerful, but _chose_ to allow herself to be weak with him. Trusting him not to hurt her. Well, not any more than she could take at least.

He could smell that she was dripping wet again, though his nose wasn't necessary to tell him that. The small patch of fluff above her slit, and the tops of her thighs were glistening delightfully with her nectar. Excellent, he didn't want to damage her delicate intimate flesh, and he had no intention of being gentle, so her natural lubrication was a boon.

"Good girl, just lie back and let daddy take care of you," he growled reaching down to guide the flushed, angry pink head of his cock between her dew slick nether lips, resting it right at the opening of her sheath. Her hands were clenching and unclenching fretfully and her eyes were wide and nervous, but her hips were making aborted little bucking gestures and he could smell her body pumping out more lubrication. Still, he found that he didn't want her so nervous under him.

"Settle, my little warrior. I'm not going to hurt you. Only give you," he smothered a grin knowing her French origins, "la petite mort."

She froze beneath him as if not quite believing he had gone there with his prick nestled up against her opening and a blank poker face, but Kol lived to push boundaries. He was pleased when she snorted and broke down into helpless giggles, the laughter shaking the tension from her muscles.

"I can't believe you said that with a straight face Daddy!"

"Well I live to defy expectations little bird." He smirked smugly, then in one smooth motion, sunk his cock to the root in the perfect, clutching, wet silk of her cunt.

She had opened her mouth to respond to his retort, but whatever she had been going to say was torn away by a breathless moan. Her hands flew up to clutch at his shoulders, sharp little claws drawing blood again and Kol moaned too, the deeper rumble of his pleasure harmonising wonderfully with hers. He revelled in the small stinging cuts she was mindlessly inflicting on him. The little dash of pain only emphasised the pleasure radiating from his blissfully surrounded cock.

Recovering faster than her, he wasted no time in pulling out and beginning a powerful, relentless rhythm. He made sure to angle his hips so that his pelvis ground into her clit at the deepest part of each stroke and her appreciative mewls made his chest puff up with pride.

He could pound into her without holding back his strength like he had to with the witches he bedded he realised, and he was soon driving down into her with such force and speed that she was a dazed, panting vision of loveliness beneath him, and the bed was creaking ominously. He grinned wildly, starting to lose himself in the ecstasy of being able to let go. Even younger vampires couldn't take him at his full strength so he was very rarely able to actually let himself lose control unless he didn't mind fucking his partner to death. He could very easily shatter a bedmate's pelvis or break their spine if he didn't keep his strength in check, but at seven hundred or so years old, his little warrior's strength wasn't too much lower than his own and she could take everything he could give in the same way a delicate human woman could take a musclebound human oaf. He would only harm her if he actually tried.

A screeching crack heralded the collapse of the bed frame, the mattress dropping through to the floor, but the two vampires ignored it, too caught up in their passion to pay it any mind. Kol continued to chase both of their peaks with a singleminded intensity, hips driving roughly into her with his vampire face out, snarling ferociously. He was distantly admiring as his little monster's own vampiric visage snarled demandingly back up at him and her legs crossed behind his back, pulling him into her clenching heat with more force.

It only took a few more minutes before he moaned at the feeling of her cunt spasming warningly around him and he growled deeply, leaning down to sink his fangs into her claiming mark. That was enough to trigger her orgasm and she cried out a desperate "Daddy!" as she fell apart. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him in place as she did, but he had no intention of moving anyway.

The taste of her rich blood on his tongue, her pleasing cry, and her cunt fluttering around his prick with the aftershocks of her orgasm were enough to drive him over the edge and with two more rough, sloppy thrusts, Kol roared through his mouthful of her neck and spilled his dead seed inside her clutching sheath.

Panting, he dropped his weight carefully onto her small but strong body, leaving his slowly softening cock resting inside her. He retracted his teeth from her neck and lapped at the bite until it stopped bleeding. That's when he noticed he had been purring as he tended to her when he felt her soft answering rumble where their chests were pressed together.

After a few moments where they lay there locked together panting and purring, she let out a choked giggle. Kol wasn't sure if he should be offended that she was laughing while his cock was still inside her, but he liked a good laugh, so he pushed his torso up off of her so he could see her face.

"What are you giggling about down there sweetling?"

She pushed down the giggles, though they were still audible in her voice when she answered. "S-sorry Daddy, I was just thinking that I wished we weren't so far from the dungeons so your prisoners could have heard what was more important than carrying on playing with them!"

At that Kol broke into a wicked chuckle too, picturing the horror on the doppelgänger and his little buddy from Denver's faces if they could hear the sounds of him pleasing his little pet, straight after the state they left the copy in, and that set her off again. The two immortals lay there intertwined on the ruins of the shattered bed, him still buried inside her, and laughed. Both of them felt truly happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time and the release of long carried tension left both with fits of the giggles.

"Maybe next time my little minx," he murmured when they eventually got themselves under control. She turned her head to the side to nuzzle tiredly at his forearm where it was planted on the mattress to hold him up and gave him a hazy smile.

_"Mhm, next time Daddy."_


	15. Little Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dump part 2, let me know if you spot any mistakes please, I’m copying them over quickly so I’ll probably mess something up 😅

Mal lay contentedly under the comforting weight of her newfound Daddy, their gentle purring rumbling calmingly in the air around them and the vibrations in their chests soothing where their bodies were pressed together. Fingers idly tracing the dips and lines of his strong back, she sighed happily. He really was perfect. She should have known that magic would manage the impossible, now all she had to do was make sure he wanted to keep her.

Her previous unsatisfying experiments with sex had never left her in this utterly sated, boneless state. In fact she was usually left frustrated and tense, and ended up killing the unsatisfying male in a fit of temper. She huffed a silent laugh at the idea of Kol's reaction if she suddenly attempted to divest him of his head, not that she would ever try and hurt him, then gasped.

As he lifted his head from where his lips had been languidly mapping out her neck and right shoulder to see what had amused her, his pelvis ground down breathtakingly where their bodies were still snugly joined. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through her abdomen and her breath caught. Mal hadn't been aware she was even capable of becoming aroused again after being driven twice in quick succession to a helpless, shattering climax at the mercy of his skilled tongue and wonderful shaft.

When she looked up to meet his eyes there was a knowing twinkle in their brown depths. "Share the joke sweetling. I love a good laugh in bed." She liked his dark, irreverent humour a lot, and decided he would appreciate a playful approach.

Pushing down the distraction from the building ache in her still full core she gave him her best 'cruelly amused noblewoman' smirk earning a curiously raised eyebrow and told him in a perfectly snooty, aristocratic old French accent. "This is about the point during these...activities, where I divest my unsatisfying lover of his head. Or other body parts depending on just how little he managed to please me."

She was an excellent mimic, and over the centuries the hybrid had observed and absorbed many different mannerisms for use in blending in and getting what she needed from people of all walks of life. The 'dark noblewoman' was excellent when she wanted to vent her displeasure. This was the first time she had used it to tease.

Mallory had never been very good at making friends, never had anyone to tease before now after all. But she had read thousands of books, seen hundreds of hours of films and tv shows while she studied how to be normal, likable, in preparation for meeting the person her ritual picked out, and many of them featured teasing as an important social ritual. She would have to be careful he didn't think she was bullying him though... Social behaviour was hard. It varied so much from age to age, culture to culture, but she would get it right! She had to!

Before now, her awareness of her own status as an abomination had made her wary of others, the avoidance only amplified by the handful of times someone had found out what she was and attempted to slay her, or capture her for their own use. Those always ended in her painting whole towns and villages red with blood in her hurt rage, then avoiding all contact for the next decade. It had lead to her becoming the source of countless 'witch in the forest' cautionary tales over the years.

Her mind was dragged back to the present by a bark of laughter, and another jolting grind to her sensitive pearl.

"Oh my little Fledgeling is a black widow. That is brilliant! Are we going to fight now, for my right to live? My right to fuck your needy little cunt back into submission? There is nothing like a good, bloody fight to get the blood fired up." 

Mal was initially horrified at the thought of raising her hands against him in violence, but he looked so eager leaning over her, wide grin across his handsome face and eyes sparkling. She could almost see the pricked puppy ears and wagging tail on him. It could be fun to fight him, she mused tentatively. In the back of her mind, her newly active mating instincts echoed the thought. A male strong enough to subdue them was a male strong enough to protect them. A worthy mate. Not that her magic chosen companion could be unworthy of course!

Before she could signal her agreement by using her magic to separate them and toss him carefully across the room, a large scaly head appeared in her peripheral vision. 

The moment Kol noticed the snake he went predator still, hunched over her. She inwardly preened at the protective position he took, sleek muscles shifting slowly under the hand still on his back. But these were the actions of a vampire preparing to lash out and so she had to step in. Not wanting her centuries long companion to be torn apart by her brand new, magic chosen daddy, the hybrid moved her hand from his back to his shoulder. It was to gain his attention primarily, but should he ignore her and strike she could also use it to pull him off balance enough so he missed his target.

"Daddy! It's Monsieur Aspic!" She rushed to reassure the agitated Original vampire. The hand not on his shoulder reached out, and the oversized, deadly venomous snake pushed his scaly snout into her hand like an affectionate cat. Such a sweet boy.

The Original dropped his face into her neck again with a slightly strained laugh, then lifted himself up to his knees and slowly withdrew his soft length from her, leaving her core feeling achy and empty. She could feel her internal muscles clutching unhappily around nothing and mewled her disapproval, shooting him a sad pout.

"Peace, Little Valkyrie." He chuckled at her grumpy expression before explaining himself. "While I confess, I am a deviant in almost all the ways you could imagine, and a few you couldn't, but don't worry, I'll soon teach you," he winked rakishly and she giggled, "I just can't bring myself to ravish you with an animal in the bed no matter how possibly sapient it is."

Bewildered, she squinted up at him. Was this one of those social conventions she had never learned? "Why not? He doesn't care. He can go out and mate with the wild lady snakes whenever he pleases, but he has no interest in the human form. We are too different from him, it is like when you see a stallion mount a mare in the field. There is no...titillation, because they are too different, non?" 

While she struggled to articulate her thoughts, her arousal was slowly waning and she shuddered in mild discomfort as she felt a trail of his cooling seed drip from her opening down the curve of her bottom and onto the blankets. Ugh. Well he was limp anyway, not ready to go again. She recalled from her research that unlike women, men required a refractory period. It wasn't something she had experienced, since her previous partners didn't survive long enough to become erect a second time, but it had only been around fifteen minutes since they finished their coupling.

Not waiting for his response, she sat up, face scrunching as she felt more of his essence drip from her, and gestured for her snake to climb up onto her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, you aren't ready to go again anyway, so we shall do other things that you want to do, and when it is time to play I will send him away, okay Daddy?"

Quickly processing her change in stance her daddy shrugged and climbed off the ruined bed. "A good hard fight would have me more than ready to cross swords, little minx," he said somewhat defensively. Why? Was the refractory period one of those things you weren't supposed to acknowledge? "But you're right,"he continued in a brighter voice, "This is a day full of absolutely fantastic things to do! I have the doppelgänger and her brother at my mercy, I have magic to cast, and," he shot her a meaningful look then. "I have a coven bond to form."

The world fell away for a moment and Mal swayed unsteadily, awe filling her entire being like warm golden light. The siphoner hybrid had never had a coven bond. Even when she was human, her birth coven shunned her, never allowing her to join the mystical bond that ran between magic users united in intent. It was a bond all magic users instinctively craved. They were not a solitary species, and lacking that connection was a constant ache, much like she imagined a packless werewolf felt. She'd carried the ache since birth, so she was easily able to ignore it, but it never went away. Monsieur Aspic took some of the edge off as a magical companion, but he was not inherently a creature of magic, merely a common snake, altered by exposure to her. There was no mutual back and forth flow of magic carrying emotions and intent between them.

And now her daddy was offering her it. She squealed with uncontainable exuberance and launched herself into up his arms, not caring a whit that they were both naked as babes, that his spend was now running stickily down her thighs, or that she had a meter long snake draped around her neck. Luckily Kol didn't seem to care about any of that either as he willingly caught her up and spun around, making her hair stream out in a ragged red banner and her legs swing out merrily behind her.

Overcome, she peppered his face and hair with fluttering butterfly kisses. Not until he lowered her to stand on her own feet and cupped her cheek with sad, understanding eyes boring into hers did she realise she was crying, and chanting "please, please, please," between pecks.

"My poor Little Valkyrie. You really have been all alone until now, haven't you?" He didn't loosen the arm holding her firmly to him, or remove the hand on her cheek, and she was utterly grateful for those grounding touches. Leaning her face into his palm she nodded weakly.

"Never thought you could exist," the witch vampire babbled brokenly, "Someone who accepts me for my abominable magic, the...baby thing, and how wrong I am from being alone so long. And then you didn't just accept it, but liked it! And now you want to...to..." she broke down into helpless sobs, turning her head away as if she could hide them from him after all that.

It didn't work, but rather than forcing her to face him, he just put the hand that had been on her cheek to the back of her head, and pulled her face into his bare chest, not seeming to mind the snake squashed between them. It was fine, she would never let Monsieur Aspic bite daddy, and the snake wouldn't even attempt to bite her.

Her crying jag passed as quickly as usual and she perked up determinedly and offered her person a sunny if slightly wet smile.

"There's my happy little one," he cooed in a babying voice. "Don't worry. You belong to me now, and I take good care of what's mine." His tone became utterly possessive and she melted as he took a hold of her chin and drank the salty tears from her lips in a scalding kiss. Her weak little heart throbbed with joy in her breast.

"Now let's get some clothes on, and we can call my dear brother and wind him up some. The berk always deserves a little bit of tormenting even if he apparently didn't sign off on my death."

His voice sounded annoyed, but Mal could hear the traces of affection tangled up in it and decided that she would help her daddy torment his brother of course, but she would also make sure his brother was safe for him.

She wouldn't tell daddy what she was doing though. Presents were meant to be surprises, right? ...Or was that only for birthday parties? She'd never given or received a surprise and now she was left frustratingly unsure. No, she was pretty certain that surprise gifts were normal from her tv shows, but she determined that she would look online to confirm before she did anything.

Wriggling out of his arms which he allowed easily, she cast around for any surviving clothes, but soon gave up. She would just put on new ones. "Okay daddy, how shall we torment him?" While she waited for him to decide on the appropriate level of torture for a sibling he was angry but still affectionate toward, she lowered her arm to the ground to let Monsieur Aspic slither to the floor, and headed for her drawers to gather a new outfit.

Warm arms closed around her, halting her progress and daddy spoke into her ear, chin resting on her newly vacated shoulder. "Ah ah, my pretty little Fledgeling. Daddy will choose your clothes and dress you. In fact, unless I tell you otherwise, daddy will _always_ be choosing what you wear and dressing you from now on. Nik's torture will wait. You and I are going to go over your little princess rules and expectations."

Swallowing thickly, she could only nod and stand there like a statue as he rifled through her drawers. Her daddy. Picking out her clothes. Which he would then dress her in. Gods she was going to be the perfect little girl for him she swore fiercely to herself. If she lost this after actually getting to experience it Mal would self destruct catastrophically.


	16. Little Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol right now sees Mal as an asset that he quite likes, so his thoughts are very controlling and stuff. This is not a healthy relationship. Of course his instincts are nudging him in a bit of a better direction, but at the minute, he doesn't love her, he just likes what he's seen of her, is physically attracted to her, and is absolutely not willing to lose his magic source. I just wanna clarify that I am not portraying this as a proper relationship yet.
> 
> Yeah, Kol is a memelord. Expect more of that I think. 'Oh, a bunch of human teenagers and baby vampires ruined your cunning plot? That's so sad, Alexa, play despacito.' *despacito plays from speakers placed just for this moment*
> 
> As always let me know what you think, what you loved, what you hated, what you're hoping to see in the future or just say hello :)

While Kol appreciated utter obedience and respect from those he worked with, he had a feeling it would become irritating in an eternal companion. He enjoyed the deference and control she was handing him so easily, but he wanted the fire too! The fierce warrior woman he had seen last night as she defended him. The twistedly creative little monster from the dungeon earlier. The demanding little minx she had been in bed. He rather thought he might even enjoy disciplining a bratty little girl now and again. She had responded marvellously to the spanks he had delivered on the now ruined bed he recalled with a lustful smirk

It would come with time he decided. As she became assured that he was never going to let her go, she should naturally start slipping into her own personality, and not this utterly submissive facade she was trying to force herself to adopt.

Since they were about to negotiate her rules, something his research told him was very important for making a little feel secure in their place, he decided on a full outfit from her 'little' selection to set the tone. It was all so adorable he knew he would be forever buying her more of these clothes to wear for his enjoyment. Another cute pair of panties, these ones in the pattern of a happily grinning tan and white dog, with little triangle ears sticking up from the waistband caught his eye first and he snagged them.

Wanting to really get her in the right mindset he decided to put her in one of the adult sized babygrows. Rifling through them as she stood quietly, watching him, he spotted it. It was perfect. In certain supernatural circles, Kol was known as 'The Wily Fox' for his sharp mind and scheming nature. In the soft pink garment he pulled out, patterned with cheerful cartoon foxes, and with her crimson hair and pretty, sharp features, Mal would be his sweet little fox kit.

Her breasts were large enough that she definitely needed a bra, but since they weren't going anywhere, he decided he wanted her without for his viewing pleasure so he closed the drawer and turned to her. Showing her his selections, he grinned toothily at her light flush and and stroked her head like he would an actual fox.

"You're going to be daddy's good little kit, aren't you Mallory?" A palpable shudder ran through her as he purred her name. Good, it was only right that his pet be so responsive to him he noted smugly.

"Yes Daddy." Her voice was husky and he noticed her lovely rosy pink nipples tightening. 

Later. He would taste them again later. She was his for eternity, he reminded himself, not going anywhere. Now he was going to cover up that gorgeous little body, and sit down to negotiate their relationship with her. 

Picking her up, he carried her back to the collapsed bed. They would have to do something about that, he made a mental note for later. Laying her unresisting, naked form down, he slipped her feet into the leg holes of the puppy panties then stopped.

She was a mess. Her thighs and cunt were glistening and sticky with a mix of her own sexual secretions and his seed. He couldn't put her nice clean panties on over that. He was just being a good daddy he told himself as he put his hands on her hips to hold her still. Secured, he lowered his head to trail his tongue up her thigh to the crease where it met her groin, cleaning her up with pleasure.

After that delightful interlude, where she squirmed and panted as he licked her thoroughly clean, Kol slipped the panties up, and efficiently manoeuvred her into the little babygrow, snapping it shut at the crotch and leaving her flushed and unsatisfied. He wondered amusedly if she really would try and take off his head, but already her expression was softer, less sharp and uncertain as she let the clothes ease her into a littler state of mind.

He scooped his little up easily and settled her on his hip. The strength of his vampiric nature meant he could carry and move her as easily as a human could move an actual baby. Idly he wondered how human daddy doms managed with their meagre strength. Ugh, 'Bekah must be mad, wanting to be a human again.

Mal tucked her head into the side of his neck, one arm around the back of him to steady herself, and the other tucked between them, thumb in her mouth. The soft sucking sounds were surprisingly soothing, striking some deep chord in the Original that made him purr. He was protecting, providing, and his mate was soft and comfortable and relaxed in his arms. It filled his chest with inexplicable pride.

Ignoring the feeling stubbornly, Kol carried her out of the room. "Have you got a living room Kit?"

She nodded and pointed, the top of her head gently bumping his jaw. "Yes Daddy, down there."

Opening the indicated door lead to a large, blandly elegant sitting room with a large fireplace, a low table, and various chairs and settees scattered around. It didn't hold any of the personality of the bedroom, ritual room, or kitchen and the original would bet his ancient Mesopotamian star chalice that it had been decorated by the previous owners and left unchanged by his little kit. The whole manor was clean he had noticed absently, so she likely had compelled servants to maintain the place and they probably watered the handful of leafy pot plants in the room and replaced the fresh flowers in the vase regularly.

Sliding her down his side slowly until she took the hint and put her feet down, he guided her to the table and took a seat on the large sofa there. When she went to take the seat beside him he held up a hand to halt her then pointed at the floor in front of his legs. The height difference, and the childish nature of sitting cross legged on the floor would be good for setting the tone.

She obediently lowered herself to sit where he indicated, back stiffly upright, and Kol chuckled. He reached down and tugged her shoulders back, then stroked them, purring reassuringly until the tension bled out of her and she was comfortably using his legs as a backrest.

"Alright my little fox. Like I told you earlier, I've never done this before, so we'll use the internet for a little guidance, alright?" Now where was his phone... with a jolt he remembered it didn't matter, and quickly shaped a basic locator spell in his mind. It was so simple and ingrained in his memory that he didn't have to incant or use any physical material, just visualise where he had been in the house, and the little ping of awareness let him know the device had ended up on the floor of her bedroom, underneath a shredded fragment of the shirt he had been wearing.

Now that he knew where it was he whispered a summoning and was pleased when it landed exactly where he had intended, in his hand. It was coming back to him, like that saying about riding a bike.

Mal tilted her head right back against his knees to look up and watch him, then back down to murmur her own spell. A different, equally as futuristic and fantastic mobile phone dropped into her hand and the device was promptly popped on the table in front of her and ignored.

She wriggled back against his legs purposefully, distracting him from his start at research, then reached back and used her arms to push his legs apart. He allowed her to move him, curious what the little hybrid was up to. She moved him until his feet were far enough apart that she could scooch back between them and lean on the settee between his legs. That done, she slipped her right arm between his right leg and the settee, turned to rest her cheek on that knee, and cuddled into his leg like a little koala.

He stroked her hair for a few minutes, idly enjoying the softness. The soft warmth of her tits pressing into his leg was nice too. While he did that he used his thumb to scroll through pages of advice and examples of rule lists for littles.

Not everything was right for their situation. A seven hundred year old vampire siphoner was not a simple human after all. His pet would have a couple of slightly different needs to sooth her instincts, but a great deal was comparable.

"Alright little one, we're going to make a rough list together, then when we're done, you're going to copy it out all pretty and neat, and decorate it however you like to help you remember them. Have you got any pap-," he broke off as a great idea occurred to him. Get paper and coloured pencils for his little princess, and piss off Nik at the same time? How could he resist? "Never mind, daddy will get what we need."

Visualising Nik's art room in the Mystic Falls house, Kol gleefully used his restored magic to swipe the werewolf hybrid's fancy, extremely expensive drawing pad, and his massive black box of coloured artists pencils that were worth more than a cheap car. His half brother was such a ridiculous art snob. And Kol was about to let a little girl use them to scribble with. Nik would be incandescent with rage when he discovered them missing, and that made Kol unspeakably happy. He would probably kill a few people trying to find the culprit but that wasn't kol's problem!

Mallory let go of his leg and bounced slightly in place at the sight of the ridiculous box of pencils. "Wow daddy, I can use all of them?"

"Yes little one, you can blunt every last one if you like. In fact I think that's an excellent idea! But first we have some rules to agree on, don't we?"

He wasn't mad enough at Nik right now to ruin any of his half brother's art, so he flipped to the first blank page, and tore it out with relish. He knew the little gap where the pages didn't sit quite flush anymore with one missing would drive his perfectionist sibling up the wall when he eventually returned it. Nik kept a whole separate sketch pad for pieces he intended to separate as gifts or to frame just so that he never had to remove pages from his main pad. He was going to be spitting nails.

Leaning over the little redhead at his feet he plopped the sheet of paper down and gestured for her to choose a pencil to write with. She picked a nice periwinkle blue, glancing up at him as though seeking approval. "Good choice, sweetling. Now let's talk."

He met her shining green eyes with an uncharacteristic heaviness. He had to make sure she understood the situation she had landed herself in by saving his life and bringing him to her home. By doing the unthinkable and restoring his magic to him after all these centuries and making herself indispensable to him.

He would be good to her for certain, do what he could to make her eternity at his side happy, but he wouldn't ever let her go. Even if she begged and cried. If she fought and ran she would become the world's best treated prisoner. He was grateful beyond words for what she had done for him, but not nearly enough to let her leave if she ever asked. 

Not that he thought she would any time soon anyway. Not with how desperately she clung to him, seeking his scraps of approval and affection in her clumsy, touch starved way. But she deserved to understand. It would be so easy to just gloss over the issue, seduce her so thoroughly she would hang on his every word and never look elsewhere. A mindless slave for his affection, but something in him rebelled at the very thought. He wanted her to know all of his twisted darkness, and choose to stand by his side anyway.

"You belong to me now little one. I will never let you go. Even if you try to escape me, I'm an incredibly resourceful man, there would be nowhere I couldn't find you, and bring you home. But I don't want to scare you sweetling. I'll be very good to you as long as you don't try to run."

She was beaming at him. That was not the expected response to basically telling someone they were a prisoner, no matter how pretty the cage.

"Silly daddy, of course I'm never going to leave you! Magic picked you out just for me, what if I went away and someone tried to kill you again and I wasn't there to stop them?" Those huge emerald eyes filled up with tears again. She cried more easily than any vampire Kol had ever met. It must be the little thing, making her emotions so unrestrained.

Well it made things easy for now he decided. He would deal with any changes of heart in the future if they cropped up.

"Alright little fox. Let's talk about your needs. I know you've never had a caregiver before, but now you have me, do you want to be my little girl all the time, and only my big girl when you have to be? Or do you think you would prefer to live your life with me as an adult, and only take some time when needed to be my little one?" He could see her watching his face carefully, trying to see what he preferred, and shook his head.

"Na ah ah, I'm not asking what _I_ prefer, Fledgeling. I'm asking what _you want."_

She bit her lip uncertainly, eyes darting around for some sort of help, but finally she took a deep breath and answered. "I-if it's not too much bother I would like to try being little all the time?" The inflection at the end made it a question, but it was answer enough.

"Alright princess, that's what we'll do. So," waving his phone at her, he pointed to the paper, "let's get you some rules!"

They referred to a couple of websites, and there was a tiny bit of negotiation, but eventually they ended up with a list, in a pretty, calligraphic hand, in soft periwinkle blue pencil.

**_ Princess' Rules _ **

**_1\. When daddy gives a direct order, obey immediately, it could save your life._ **

**_2\. Never leave daddy's sight without him knowing where you're going._ **

**_3\. Tell daddy if you need or want something, he wants to make you happy._ **

**_4\. Never do anything risky without talking to daddy first._ **

**_5\. Daddy will choose your clothes and dress you in the morning, and for bed._ **

**_6\. Daddy will make sure you eat three meals every day. Daddy will also make sure you feed enough._ **

**_7\. Tell daddy if something is wrong, you're his and it's his job to fix it now._ **

**_8\. No swearing when little, daddy's princess is a lady._ **

**_9\. No touching your princess parts without permission. They belong to daddy now._ **

**_10\. No snakes in the bed during playtime._ **

**_11\. Don't let other males touch you or daddy will kill them horribly._ **

**_12\. Tell daddy if you break a rule. The punishment will be worse if you try to hide it._ **

It wasn't exhaustive and there were sure to be new rules that cropped up as they figured things out, but it was enough to start out with. It made his little Valkyrie blissfully happy. She just kept staring at the paper and running her fingers over it as if testing to make sure it was real. He chuckled and nudged her hip with his foot until she looked up at him.

"Are you going to decorate it now sweetling?" He encouraged. "Look at all these lovely colours you haven't even tried yet!"

Her eyes flickered from his face, to the box and back. "Umm, are you sure it's okay? They kind of smell like your scary brother with the yellow eyes. I didn't notice before, but I can smell it now..."

Ah the art supplies were saturated in Nik's hybrid scent. Kol was so used to the smell he hadn't even registered it. "Don't worry darling, your uncle Nikky is just going to adore you!"

Especially when their experiments on the doppelgänger wench bore fruit. He couldn't wait to give his half brother a way to create his pack without raising god's damned Silas, and then proceed to hold it over him in every single disagreement until the end of time of course. What else was a little brother to do?

He reached over and rubbed his hand all over the box and pencils, mixing his own scent with his siblings, and she happily snagged a leafy green and set to work. While she drew, Kol grinned and opened his phone. 

Nik was always so busy scheming and plotting, building power and alliances and such that he never took much time to keep up with modern cultures like Kol did. Kol loved watching humanity, and the younger or more proactive supernatural set change. And dear gods, modern internet culture was the best thing the Original had come across in centuries, if ever. The whole thing spoke to him, the absurdity, the twisted humour, people doing stupid things and getting hurt _for the vine._

So Nik would have no idea what it meant when Kol ignored the reams of unread messages and sent him a short video of a screeching black woman in a short blue dress scrambling away from a car, pursued at a stroll by a black man asking irritatedly, 'why are you running? _Why_ are you running?' 

Kol couldn't resist a cackle, knowing his brother would likely interpret it as some sort of threat, combing the 7 second clip for clues as to Kol's location and intent while Kol himself enjoyed a relaxed day bonding with his new pet, and tormenting Nik's doppelgänger.


	17. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Mystic Falls interlude. We're going AU here because I seriously just couldn't with how his siblings reacted to his death in the show. No need to comment what they did, I haven't forgotten, but on account of it being a stupid ass response I have elected to ignore it! Like, Elijah wanted to kill Nik because he thought he had killed (dropped in the sea) Finn, Kol, and Bekah. Since he barely reacts to Finn or Kol actually dying, never mind actually seeking vengeance are we meant to believe he only cared about Bekah? In MY world, the three Mikaelsons who have been together are messed up and dysfunctional and all a little bit broken, but they love the heck out of each other. 
> 
> As always I love hearing from you, so drop me a comment, and if you spot any mistakes point them out :) 
> 
> TW for mentioned attempted suicide in the past

Pacing furiously around the perimeter of the home he had constructed for his family in Mystic Falls, Klaus snarled in frustration. _Nothing!_ There were no unexpected scents entering the property today. Nothing to explain the disappearance of his sketchbook and his $2845 KARLBOX drawing pencil set that he _knew_ had been in his art room only an hour ago. He had been in the house too, and heard nothing. It didn't make sense, and on top of everything else going on, it had him on edge. Someone or something had entered his home, under his very nose, and stolen from him without leaving a trace.

Today was not his day. In fact, his week had been scraping rock bottom since last night, though at least now he knew his youngest surviving brother was in fact still surviving. His doppelgänger had done the unforgivable, her life belonged to Kol now and Klaus couldn't bring himself to even want to contest that. _Fuck!_ He was still reeling from the fact that a _teenage human_ and a vampire not even in her first _decade_ had almost taken his baby brother from him.

And then the only reason the little lunatic _hadn't_ burned was the intervention of a complete unknown. Klaus didn't like unknowns. Didn't _trust_ unknowns. She had smelled like a vampire, but her powers and the way she wielded them with absolute confidence was all witch.

None of Klaus's contacts could tell him who he was dealing with from the description he gave of his brief observation before she straight up teleported herself who knows where, taking his brother, his doppelgänger, and the young hunter with her. It was a universal fact. Vampires couldn't do magic. Hell he knew that better than anyone, having watched Kol damn near tear himself apart seeking his lost magic in their first century.

He had never breathed a word to anyone, not even their other siblings, but the first time he had ever daggered Kol was right after wrestling a white oak stake from his suicidal little brother's hands. In his panic, not knowing how to help the broken younger vampire, Klaus had, well, stuck him in a box to deal with later. No one could ever accuse the hybrid of reacting rationally to fear.

For hours last night after Kol vanished he had raged. Scores of witches and warlocks in his debt ordered to track his missing sibling had turned up nothing. The only thing keeping his hope alight, was that spells to track his brother's _remains_ also turned up nothing. That suggested he was hidden, and there would be little need to magically hide his corpse.

Elijah too had immediately gone to work after receiving his call, dropping his little interlude with _Katerina_ with no hesitation. 

Klaus knew his older brother still held a tendre for the scheming whore, though he couldn't imagine what the noble Mikaelson saw in the low, conniving, honourless snake she had turned out to be. He didn't get it, but after five centuries and the breaking of his curse, the hybrid's rage was dulled enough for him to magnanimously agree to stop hunting her to allow his older sibling to seek a relationship with her. Of course his agreement came at the cost of reporting any of her plotting to Klaus. Also, he wasn't to tell the bitch that Klaus had decided to free her. They were ' _hiding_ ' from him still, until she had something he wanted enough to ' _bargain_ ' her freedom for.

Yes, Elijah had a fondness for her, but his first loyalty was to family _always_. The moment Klaus had called, frantic and ranting, his half sibling had snapped into big brother mode. Once he managed to extract the full tale from him, he had reassured Klaus that nothing was happening to Kol, and if it did, they would tear the world apart to have him resurrected. Death wasn't nearly as permanent as it used to be after all.

So Elijah was on his way here, should arrive any minute actually, and had already begun reaching out to his own contacts for information. Hopefully he was sensible enough not to be trailing his bitchy doppelgänger paramour along with him. Klaus wasn't sure he had the patience not to snap and kill her if she sassed him right now.

Rebekah was inside, pacing like a caged wolf ironically enough, and vacillating between floods of tears, and throwing things while threatening pleasingly and increasingly dark torment to the Gilberts, the red haired woman, Kol himself, and anyone else who may be even peripherally involved. She had never cultivated the vast networks of contacts her brothers had over the centuries, preferring to live her life in the moment, and now she was bitterly regretting that shortsightedness. Her impotence was burning her up from the inside.

This morning, hours after his disappearance, Kol had phoned his mobile and he had scrambled to answer, Bekah speeding into the room as soon as she heard his urgent greeting. She had silently clutched his free hand so hard she broke two fingers as she listened in on the short and surprising conversation.

So they knew that Kol wasn't a prisoner. Or at least that he was free to use his phone, at that point. That didn't mean he was able to leave where he was. They could also infer that he didn't feel any aggression towards the woman who had taken him if his slightly panicked worry at her condition and desire to help her was anything to go by.

After being abruptly hung up on, the hybrid had stared blankly at his phone for a minute, before turning to his incredulous little sister.

"Well, it seems he's safe for now..."

"I'm going to kill him Nik. We're going to find him, and make sure he's not being controlled somehow, and if he's not, I'm going to stake him. He's been gone _all night. And he had his phone and didn't call._ "

Initial terror assuaged, Klaus had squashed his natural instinct to turn to rage, and pored over his memory of those few minutes behind the Gilbert house before the group had disappeared. 

The woman had been strangely eager to please his brother despite them not having met before. Klaus could read his brother like a book when his emotions were as raw as they had been last night, and the younger Original had been deeply shaken by his near death, and pleased by the behaviour but slightly wary of the woman he called ' _Little Valkyrie'._ The woman who had stood between them. Had sought to...protect Kol, from _Klaus. Because Kol believed Klaus had helped plot his death._

So the woman had seemed to want Kol safe and happy, willingly relinquishing a white oak stake to his brother, and cheerfully offering to help him kill his attackers, but they were Mikaelsons, and they didn't trust that easily. A thousand years of betrayal had taught them to always suspect the worst. Until Kol was found, and checked over by _his_ witches, for any sort of magical influence, they would assume he was being held against his will for some nefarious scheme, and act accordingly to rescue their stolen brother.

A few hours after the initial phone call, Klaus had received a picture message from his brother's phone. A photo of that _woman,_ smiling brightly into the camera _._ She looked innocently happy, as though all was right in her world. 

It might have been heartwarming if the background hadn't been some sort of dungeon, a horrified Little Gilbert visible through bars behind her. _Oh, and maybe the agonised doppelgänger hanging in her casual grip was a factor._ Elena Gilbert was on her knees, one hand clearly crushed like a handful of paper straws in the unknown's deceptively delicate fingers, the other desperately gripping the wrist of the crushing hand. Her face was a twisted, tear stained mask of anguish, tilted to display it to the photographer by the strangers other hand twisted mercilessly into her ragged brown locks.

She looked like a cat, he thought, proudly displaying its prey to a favoured human. There was no malice in her expression, just pride and happiness. The whole picture had an odd dissonance, with the sweetly childlike expression on a backdrop of torture and despair. 

The Mikaelsons were just as easy with the torture, but none of them, not even Bekah gave off such an air of innocence while doing it. Satisfaction, yes. Sadistic pleasure? Of course. Glee on occasion. But not sweet, untainted joy. 

It set something in Klaus' instincts tilting its head and whining like a confused wolf.

They couldn't be sure that Kol was the sender of course. He wasn't in the photo, and there was no message accompanying the picture to give them any further information. It did seem like something that would please his brother though. Revenge on his would be killers, a deadly, objectively pretty little woman, just what Kol liked, and a photo of his doppelgänger seemingly about to die to taunt the brother who may or may not have wanted him dead. Yes, it all seemed very Kol, but they couldn't be sure, and this new player was still a total unknown.

A beep from his phone had him jumping to check the device. Another message from Kol! Opening it quickly, his brow furrowed to see there was no text, no response to all his frantic and increasingly angry messages. Just a short video clip, of a black woman he didn't recognise, stumbling and yelling as she fled incredibly ineffectively from a black male Klaus's didn't recognise either.

Why had his brother sent this to him? Assuming his brother was still in possession of the phone of course. He couldn't see why anyone else would send it to him either though. Neither human was known to the hybrid, and he didn't recognise the place, though he would soon have it identified when he sent the clip out to his contacts. Was it a hint to his brother's location? Some sort of coded cry for help? Telling Klaus that Kol wasn't able to run? 

Whirling back into the house he called for his sister who was by his side instantly. His sharing of the strange message was interrupted by the sound of Elijah pulling up in his Mercedes. Their elder brother was by their sides in an instant, car and front doors left lying wide open in his wake and keys still in the ignition in his rush to be with his siblings. Their usually collected brother's hair was dishevelled from running his hands through it, his top button undone and his forehead was creased with stress as he dragged both his younger siblings into a fierce hug. They fell into the embrace, surprised by the force, and Elijah pressed a rough kiss to each of their foreheads, like he had when they were children, before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing them. 

Klaus stepped back, but only a small step, and he left his hand where it had settled on Elijah's shoulder, squeezing affectionately. Rebekah didn't step back at all, staying where she was pressed to her oldest brother's chest until he tightened his hold back around her and just held her. 

She needed the reassurance of family right now, having almost faced the death of her closest in age brother, and then lost him before she could see for herself that he was really alright. And now he was who knows where, with some unknown witch who would use him for who knows what.

They hadn't been hit all that hard as a family by Finn's death, not having spoken to him in nine hundred years, and then been immediately betrayed by him upon his waking. But it had made them all uncomfortably aware that their family wasn't as untouchable as they had believed for the last millennia. They could be killed by more things than just their now dead monster of a father. Except Klaus, and the hybrid's fear of being left alone was an insidious whisper always in the back of his head now.

Another minute just basking in the comfort of family, and then Klaus shared the message with the other two. Surprising her brothers, Rebekah snarled viciously.

"I'm going to rip out his hair strand by strand, and paint the follicles with vervain extract so he'll have to scalp himself or stay bald!" she roared, shocking the other two.

"What is it? What does it mean?" demanded Elijah urgently.

"It's a bloody _meme_! He's messing with us just like always! The great _arse_ doesn't care how _scared_ we've been-," she broke down in furious tears. The Male Mikaelsons scowled down at the phone in Klaus's hand before Klaus sighed. He recalled the pain in Kol's eyes as he spat out ' _Are you surprised to see me still alive? Your little doppelgänger bitch and her hunter brother almost managed to put me out of your misery'._

"He truly believed that I had sanctioned the Gilberts attempt on his life. I'm afraid our little brother may not actually be aware that we would be scared for him."

His siblings incredulous gazes whipped round to pin him and Klaus rubbed his jaw in distress. 

"What? No! Surely that can't be true! It's us together, Always and Forever!" Protested Bekah.

"But," interjected Elijah, guilt heavy in his heart, and regret heavy in his voice, "Kol wasn't there, was he? We never promised _him_ Always and Forever."

Growling, klaus thumped a fist over his heart and promised, voice resonant with truth and determination, "we _will_ find him, and we'll make absolutely sure he knows that he belongs with us, that he is loved, _Always and Forever_!"

" _Always and Forever_ "

" _Always and Forever_ "

After his sibling echo their centuries old vow, Klaus's shoulders sagged. "Okay so we know what we're going to do when we find him. Now how do we actually do that? None of my contacts know anything about a vampire who can use magic, and none of my witches can track him."

Rebekah's blonde head popped up from where she had been frowning at the phone still in Klaus's hand. "His phone! He still has his phone, get one of those tech geeks to track that!"

Another firm kiss was pressed to her blonde brow and Elijah smiled at her with approval and hope in his eyes. "Brilliant, sister!"

The phone in Klaus's hand was already at his ear and he was soon snapping orders at one of his technologically skilled minions. Then all they could do was wait and see if it worked


	18. Little Mealtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the batch for now, hope you all enjoyed them, please drop me a comment and let me know any thoughts or mistakes you noticed or just screech at me <3

Mal had been stubbornly ignoring the niggling thirst building inside her for a while now, blissfully content to go along with whatever her new daddy wanted to do. She didn't want to be a bother and make him decide she was too much work, so she just ruthlessly squashed the need for blood down and tried to forget about it, despite her fangs aching to drop from her gums. Her ritual had required that her body be totally purged, so all she had ingested in the last three days was her couple of mouthfuls of calming tea that morning, and it was early evening now. Still, she would happily starve to death if she could do it right here between her daddy's legs, colouring in, while he ran his hands possessively through her hair and over her neck and shoulders. The soothing action spread his delicious scent all over her own, and would scream to any creature with an enhanced sense of smell that Mal belonged to him. That had her purring like a large, happy cat under his hands.

Unfortunately for her plan not to be a bother, her tummy betrayed her, letting out an unhappy growl of hunger that had daddy's hands stilling in her hair. Hunching her shoulders in embarrassment she cringed and turned her head just enough to glance at his face from the corner of her eye. She wanted to hide her face, but it was more important to gauge his response.

Those already much loved brown eyes were sharp as he reached and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look right at him. She wanted to look down and avoid the eye contact he was clearly aiming for, but the thought of disobeying him was even worse than the thought of having to lock eyes and see his annoyance. But he didn't _look_ annoyed.

"That's a fierce beast you have in your tummy there, Little one. When did you last feed it?" His voice was gentle, but firm, demanding an honest response, and the Little didn't even consider lying to him.

"Three days ago daddy."

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before filling with comprehension. "You had to be cleansed internally for your ritual, hmm Fledgeling?" Warmth filled her aching tummy, soothing the hunger a little bit. Of course her daddy understood. He was so smart, and he knew even more about magic than her! A shy smile and nod confirmed his suspicion, and he rose from the sofa and scooped her easily into his arms. 

The manhandling made her feel very Little, and she nuzzled into his neck, with a soft purr and a quiet mumble of "Daddy," before popping her thumb in her mouth. Cradling her easily in one strong arm, he used the other hand to nudge her own away from her face, and pop her silver pacifier between her lips instead. She didn't know when he had picked it up, and didn't care, sucking happily. The hand of the arm holding her was resting on her bum, and she squeaked and giggled around the pacifier when he gave it a cheeky squeeze before shifting her to a more stable hold in both arms.

A roguishly handsome smirk was his only response.

A few minutes passed where she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, peacefully enjoying being carried by her reassuringly strong Daddy. She didn't care where he was carrying her. He could take her anywhere and she would be happy as long as she was with him.

When he stopped, Mal reluctantly opened her eyes, then wriggled eagerly when she saw they were in the kitchen! _Food_! The hunger she'd been repressing for days surged back with a vengeance now she was in proximity to food and she wanted down to get some. 

Unfortunately for the wriggly little hybrid, her daddy wasn't having any of her attempts to escape his arms. She was held fast, in arms much stronger than her own, and she turned big, teary green eyes on him when she realised she wasn't going to get free without his cooperation. "Daddy! Down! I'm hungwy!"

He only chuckled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose which she scrunched in response, going cross eyed in her attempt to watch him. "Settle down sweetling, daddy's going to feed you. Now tell daddy where your little girl things are in here."

Mal relaxed in his arms again now she knew food was forthcoming, and pointed to the cupboard holding her plastic plate and bowl, her adult sippy cup, a plastic cup for when she felt a little bigger, and a couple of adult sized bottles she'd never used. She wasn't able to prepare them alone when she was little enough to want them. She lived alone except for her compelled human servants and blood slaves, so there was no need to hide them away. She couldn't care less what the humans thought of her.

Kol deposited her gently in one of the chairs at the kitchen table with an order to stay put, and went to investigate the things. While his back was turned, Mal found her eyes drawn helplessly to the fridge. Surely he wouldn't mind if she got herself a teeny tiny snack, just so she didn't die while he was busy...right?

Standing up sloooowly and sneakily, the little hybrid tiptoed towards the fridge on silent bare feet like a ninja. Ha! She would get a snack and be back in the chair before daddy even turned around! He would never know!

A startled shriek was dragged from her as she was picked up and held out at arms length dangling from her daddy's hands like a misbehaving puppy. There was a disappointed frown on his face, and her heart dropped like a stone. Shaking her a little, the frown was replaced with a dark smirk.

"Breaking the rules already sweetling? And I thought you were such a good little girl too..."

She gasped in horror. She _had_ broken a rule hadn't she? They had just chosen their rules an hour ago! She was messing up already, she was such a useless Little, he would leave her and she would be alone again and noth-" _Mallory_!"

When his sharp call of her full name cut through her devastated internal monologue the siphoner realised she had been keening in distress and cut the sound off ruthlessly. _She_ was the bad girl, she didn't need to be making him feel bad with her pathetic whining.

"Hush darling, it's alright. I don't expect a little girl to be perfectly behaved all the time. A little mischief never hurt anyone. Well. It's going to hurt your cute little bum in a while." He had pulled her back into his arms like a baby rather than holding her at arms length, and smirked down at her then. Her bum? A gasp escaped her when she realised what he was implying. He was going to spank her!

"But first you eat. Three days is too long for a little baby to go hungry." Plonking her back down in the same seat as before, he levelled her with a stern stare. " _Stay._ If you disobey again you'll only make it worse. But listen to me Fledgeling. Once you've been punished, it's done. You will be totally forgiven and you need to let any guilt go. That's why daddies punish our little ones. For their own good, so they can let go of all the guilt and shame and know that they're still our good, sweet little babies."

She nodded hesitantly, and he ruffled her hair, sauntering over to the fridge. The guilt was still sitting sickly in her tummy and Mal wasn't sure she would even be able to eat now. She wasn't sure if it would really happen, but she did hope her punishment worked like he had said. It left her in a strange position, dreading, and desperately anticipating her punishment in equal measure and she wasn't sure what to do with all these feelings. Before she met daddy, her emotions had been so simple. She was angry, so she hurt things, she was happy so she smiled, she was lonely, so she created a ritual. Simple.

Luckily she wasn't given too long to stew in her thoughts before Kol dropped into the seat beside her, and set her green plastic plate with butterflies on it on the table between them along with her lilac sippy cup. The plate held two sandwiches with cucumber and cream cheese from the fridge, cut into fingers, and a sniff told her that the sippy cup held milk. Despite the tangle of emotions in her tummy, she really was starving, and reached for a finger sandwich only to have her hand seized before she could grab it.

When she turned a wounded look on her daddy, he only laughed and stood, tugging her to her feet and towing her towards the sink. "Let's get those pretty little hands washed up first shall we Fledgeling?"

She stood in bewildered pleasure at the sink, with her daddy pressed to her back. He had her hands cradled in his own, his long, powerful arms making her feel surrounded and safe. Manipulating her hands to put a little soap on, and then rubbing them together he helped her clean carefully between her fingers and on the backs of her hands, and she felt ridiculously pleased. This was a show of guiding and looking after her she hadn't expected and it made her smile shakily through the mess of emotions she still felt over her little rule breaking escapade. Once he rinsed and helped her dry her hands, drying his own perfunctorily, he lead her back to the table.

Daddy settled her back in her chair, and picked up a sandwich before she had a chance to try and reach for one again. Before she could get in a mess in her own mind, wondering if he was going to eat it in front of her to punish her or something, he held it out to her lips with an encouraging smile. "There we go sweetling, let daddy take care of his baby."

She parted her lips, and blushed a little as she proceeded to let him feed her by hand. When she got to the end of the little sandwich, she leaned forward, and daringly took his fingertips into her mouth along with the last bite, suckling gently before pulling back and chewing her prize. She was preening internally at the scorching look in his eyes, but he simply picked up her sippy cup, and held it to her lips for her to take a drink which she did gratefully.

After they worked their way through the rest of the sandwiches, and emptied the sippy cup, she sighed happily, patting her very grateful tummy that had finally stopped trying to digest her from the inside out. She wasn't given long to bask in the alleviation of hunger though. Scooping her up, daddy kissed her forehead briskly, and then turned her to lie helplessly over his lap, pinned in place by one immovable hand. His other hand stroked her upturned bottom, running along the bare skin at the edges of the leg holes of her cute fox onesie.

Realising what was coming, Mal tensed up and whined uncertainly, feeling vulnerable in this exposed position.


End file.
